The Fairy Queen and The Pauper
by Robot-LavaPlant
Summary: 10 year-old Cinder Fall lived an impoverish life with her neglectful stepmother. Bleak, until she met a strange young girl from an affluent family that moved into town. Contrast social status aside they became odd friends. What does the future for Cinder Fall and Penelope Polendina have in store? Prequel to my currently planned Queen trilogy. Set 13 years before the plot of RWBY.
1. Prologue: Glass Slippers

****Author's Note: Yet another Prologue to expand my Trilogy because I can.  
****

****More at the bottom. Also plot-wise this part takes 13 years before the canonical events of RWBY. ****

****Also maybe spoilers for my other story so, read with caution. ****

****Updated at: 9/28/15****

* * *

**The Fairy Queen and The Pauper **

**We will meet again.**

**Prologue: Glass Slippers **

It was like a dream.

The babbling stream and the songs of the local wildlife were perfect. The little girl spending time with her mother was always a magical time for her. There was never a day where the anticipation would ceased, almost every day she would look forward to the serene spot to dabble in fishing. If only to spend time with mother.

"Look Cindy, a trout, can you say tra-wowth?" the kind woman enunciated patiently; the grass stem vibrated between her teeth.

The sputtering words and inflated little cheeks caused the woman to gasp and chuckle.

"Very good!"

The proud smile from the little girl produced an idyllic memory.

Half a hour of the girl playing among the butterflies and birds, followed by her absentmindedly splashing the stream water led the woman-in her maternal wisdom-to start preparing to take the girl back. Knowing full well that she would need to turn in soon.

And just to confirm, the yawn that sounded like a mew, signaled nap time. A warm smile was had from the woman as her daughter stubbornly tried to stay awake with her eyelids fluttering resistance.

'_So obvious.' _

"Time to go to sleep Cindy." the rustic woman patted her lap. Welcoming smile calling.

"Mommy!"

"**Cinder Wake Up!**"

* * *

It _was_ a dream.

Amber eyes fluttered awake. A dark and dreary home that she had to call her own, like a stubborn and prolong nightmare that wouldn't end. A monotonous life that now felt so scheduled it was like a joke.

Make no mistake; it was a horrid, meek life that she inherited.

"I am _not_ going ask again!" the voice shrilled once more for clarity.

A decade into life the girl was given the world; an Arcadian one that she loved. Now in life's almost heartless whim did she lay on the floor of a darken basement. Only thankfully, a plushy and wide sleeping mat separated her from the dirty floor.

The only thing that made the girl struggle to get up other than the reality she faced. She used the woven pillow to push herself and sit upright.

She looked around the grimy room and was at least thankful that the sheets were relativity clean.

Alone with a fallen entity of calamity. From the pillows and sheets to her depressing brown-cloth coat that she wore; everything was coldly authorized to her. Except for the couple of mice that kept her company.

She shuddered, loathing everything here.

Another dawn, another repetition of the same command.

The poor girl sullenly and slowly made her way up the dilapidated wooden stairs to the first floor with every creaking step.

Cinder Fall didn't ask for much.

She guess she was living. Two meals a day; many would kill for it. A stable roof over her head and walls that adjusted to Summer or Winter.

But the one thing she didn't ask for.

The door wailed as it painfully closed behind her with the dawdling speed of a turtle. The entity would always complain about sudden noises.

Former glory was at best that she could describe her childhood home. A lowly house, brown and dank, bathed with the orange glow of the morning sun that magnified its flaws.

One of the many articles and papers that occupied every nook and cranny simplified an example of her disgust.

'_The Disgruntled Gods.' 'The lost clans.' 'The war declared by the unknown power.' 'The Grimm that walk and talk.' _

She didn't ask to live with a crazy woman.

Her hands pensively draped across the etched words on the wooden wall in front of her. It was there for as long as she could remember.

'_Beware the Queen.' _

Cinder sat down among the many available chairs. In a sporadic quirk, she would always take a different seat ever so often as a way to break the lackluster lifestyle. It was stupid and pitiful.

Before the hostile occupation this kitchen was the stuff of nostalgia. She led out a hush sigh; the room now looked so sad. The meal was at least warm, her hungry belly bayed for it to be fed. She obliged and forced a spoonful of gruel; it only did so much for the flavor department but it did fill in. It made her live long enough to be a depended prisoner.

Her life delegated to another.

Her mother; life fleeted like any other.

"Good, you're up."

Cinder turn to see her stepmother; a huntress who cowardly gave up the life.

"Make yourself useful and make your bed before you head off to Farmer Becloud."

Amber eyes glared. _'Like you were ever useful.'_

The woman who is named Anastasia Poppy: Once a proud warrior who walk with her head held up high, now dazzling blue eyes dull and her flaring red-orange hair a mess; going in all directions. Dress in a brown long coat she wasn't much for ware.

She made a snide remark before she left for her own devices.

After returning in kind, Cinder choked the rest of her breakfast and left to do the dishes.

She then went back down to the basement to do her 'usefulness'. After the cleaning was done-which was signature with Cinder's approved smile-she left for the door.

_'What doesn't make a loud sound here?'_ After opening the door the blinding morning light forced her to shield her eyes.

The cooling spring weather was pleasant; she could only really complain about the bright sun.

Cinder blinked as she touched the porch with her bare feet.

Scolding herself for being so stupid for forgetting something so essential she went back to the basement. There, at the bottom of the stairs, sticking out of the corner, were her sandals. One of her oldest possessions-if not the only one. It was old and the soles so brittle from wear; she was hoping she would invest for some new ones soon.

Mentally checking off her to-do list again, she made her way down the beaten dirt path where it slopped down to the main road to town.

Horses, bicycles and the occasional motorcycles passed her on the wide and long dirt path. Batting away the voluminous dust clouds kicked up by them she saw the town of Via in the distance.

Tucked away from the outskirts of the Kingdom of Atlas, Via was safe guarded by natural barriers and established old forts and stone boundaries. Although, it wasn't perfect as even interlopers would pass through sometimes.

The morning light reflected of the town rows of buildings which shined like marble.

Like always, the sight of constables in the post wallowing in the pride and little power was the first thing she was met by. They were more than useless; at least the local Atlas brigade cared if not only to protect a strategic position.

For a decent sized town, the crowds were always in full force and loud. She needed to go to the other side of town and traverse the winding road to the farm fields.

Cinder always took the same main road like she would always did. Most, if not, all people kept to themselves.

Among the shouts and array of colorful people she was an invisible observer. It wasn't always like this; now so long ago with mother and father.

Although life does share some interesting things her way to keep stuff fresh.

**Crash!**

"Ah!"

Being condemn to walk the same path she got the wake up call that others did not adhere to her 'invisibleness'.

Especially by the young and wild.

A small groan rang out that wasn't her own. After rubbing her forehead, and opening her amber eyes she was met with wincing pink-eyes.

In front of Cinder was a small girl dressed in dirty overalls and a yellow shirt.

"Ouch!" she shouted dramatically and rather silly. The girl pushed down her overly large straw-hat over her short chestnut-brown hair.

After a series of quick blinks the small girl smiled bashfully.

"Sa-wee!" she shouted apprehensively.

Both girls stood up, the girl looked up to the taller brunette.

"Watch where you are going." Cinder's eyes narrowed.

After the initial shock the smaller girl was no longer fazed by her intimating stature and just smiled back.

"Sa-wee. Playing hide n seek with mommy." she grinned.

Cinder couldn't fault her. A child, rogue and unbound, just doing was came naturally. Every bolt, every risk and idea to test the parameters of the world. Recklessness and exploration safeguarded by the scrutiny of a mother's unwavering love. She knew it well.

"You're making me late." She wanted to punch her.

Maybe out of envy.

Regardless the little girl's wandering mind took a hold of her attention.

"Gotta run!"

The little girl kicked the ground and fled to the south of the crossroads.

"Predictable." Cinder muttered with annoying tone.

As she started to leave for the fringes she heard an older woman lightly curse under her breath looking for someone named "Theresa."

* * *

Again to the arduous fields.

As much as her inner-self beg for something to break the predictable schedule that she was accustomed to, it annoyed her when it irrupted something that was plan by someone else.

"You're late!"

It always meant trouble for her.

Ugly yellow eyes scolded at her from the porch of the farmhouse that has seen better days.

The old man dress in a plaid red-shirt and tan trousers.

Farmer Becloud: a crusty and lean old man, once the local sheriff in his heyday reluctantly retired to the family farm after temporary earning the position 'town drunk' during an attack by a lone Ursa that caused massive property damage.

"Sorry, I-"

The loud thud as the old man hit the skinny wooden foundation of the outside roof which silenced her.

"Just shut up, and head to the hen house before they start smashing the eggs. Then you know the rest." he rubbed away the splinters from his bony knuckles.

Cinder nodded, but was stop by a shout from him. Telling her that she had a dust pile on her head scarf, not wanting to "dirty up the eggs" he said.

After a series of blunders she collected the eggs from the angry chickens. Dragging the bag of feed that was about her size was no small wonder. They had a twisted way of thanking her for feeding them by clawing and pecking at the little girl.

The bites and scratches pinched with fresh blood drawing from the wounds. She always wondered why her mother, a Huntress, never helped her unlock her Aura. Maybe she was too indulged into the simple lifestyle that she didn't think to do so. Maybe she trusted the town to keep her daughter safe; what good did they do.

Cinder enter the nearby fields. It was mostly lettuce and cabbage that were huge and green. Even with two rows for today, it was going to be a long task which she needed to finish before noon else the sun would scorch her as it would beam over the girl's head.

She was ready to leave the fields now.

It was backbreaking labor for a small girl, her hands dirty and bruise from the picking. Her sandals were even more worse for wear; they could threaten to snap again at any moment's notice.

The girl was relief that the field work was almost done. It would be completely done within the week at this rate.

A smile danced on her face as she look up to the sun. It was early and her step-mother was still out doing what; which meant that she had time for herself if she hurried.

She went to the farm house to see Becloud to receive pay; although surly he did pay a decent amount of Lien.

* * *

Not wanting to get caught up in the crowds Cinder cut across the fields of the farm to the nearby forest.

It was her favorite spot in the whole world, the only thing that still brought joy to her world. The meadow near the small river bank in which she would always fondly remember.

She zigzag between the trees which were green and provide dense cover. Her hands would playfully tap rhythmically against the thick trunks; each had their own tune accompanied by its density.

Her childishness would come out as she kicked the grass up in the air as she hummed.

Then she heard a snap.

She looked down to see it was her right sandal this time. Food budget was tight even with the Lien; She couldn't afford to be rough.

While most of the forest floor was easy to navigate, only some slopes and roots to worry about. The ground closer to the banks were irregular and tend to have muddy traps that were hazardous to the untrained eye.

Fortunately, Cinder was well verse on the remote regions.

Like the back of her hand, she knew what to look for. The old, forgotten adobes that once belonged to the foundations of extinct outposts littered across the grounds; the base now overrun by nature.

She looked up, and sure enough one of the outpost-Fort Blanco-which was more extensive and maintenance-peaked over the green canopies. The white fortress shined brilliance by the sun, it was a grand landmark, out of place in the wilderness.

The familiar sound of babbling water brought her attention to what she was looking for.

With smile in hand she gracefully glided along the soft grounds, careful not to add any pressure else the mud would sink her.

For a second time today she was blinded by the stubborn sun. Half-covering her eyes, she saw the source, the calm glistering off the stream that seem to speak as it hit the rocks.

With the overgrowth banks; she decided to keep a distance as she followed the body of water to the destination. Snapping a protruding twig she let it dragged against the water to pass time.

After five minutes she saw the final corner before she would depart left.

Closer to the land the trees were not has numerous, short-blades of grass, and the occasional pocket of dirt laid before her as she kept a vigilant eye for rouge roots.

_'uh...'_

Navigating eyes adsorbed in the same, worn landscape: Texture, sounds and smells would let her mind wander. It was sad to say even in the blissful woods the same repeating pitfalls of her troubled life would start appearing here too. But life still has its share of surprises.

Someone else was here too.

She heard a honeyed hum among the stale sounds. It sounded so close, who or what could it be?

As she walk further to the path of her beloved, isolated, and _personal _place, a mixture of emotions and charged thoughts bubbled.

First, curiosity: Who would be out here? and for what reason? would it be the same as her?

Second, anxiety: What if there is more than one? How would she react or they? Can she ask them to leave her spot?

Third, anger: How could she force them to leave. Why were they intruding? This meadow belongs to her and mother; nobody else!

The humming was more simple that anything but it was a nice melody. But still she wanted answers, and she wanted it yesterday.

With each marching step she was within reach, it indeed was resonating from the meadow. The lone oak tree perched over an overrun boulder signaled the mouth of the meadow and a perfect spot to observe.

Brushing away the hanging branches she saw something she didn't expect to see.

A fairy?

She shook her head, No, it couldn't be. A wand? blue wings on her back? no crown, but a pink bow on the back of her head.

It was a youth, a girl not much older than her. She was just standing in the middle of the meadow flickering some kind of glass wand, feet poise while she gracefully moved her slender arms. The girl look like an epitome of higher class compared to the boondocks; so to speak.

Viewing the girl Cinder began to feel insecure about the fashion differences. The fairy girl was dress in a light-blue Victorian-style blouse, a long dark-blue skirt with suspenders and knee-high lace brown boots which was shown to be covered in dry mud. Cinder did a pitiful self-examination, khaki Capri-pants, pink tunic and torn coat for her troubles.

The tree trunk was flaking away under her small fingers, amber eyes wanted to examine closer, so she started to scale the perch; still hiding behind the tree.

Rays from the sun set a surreal sight, she just a girl-or fairy, young mind was still skeptical on that matter-a normal youth frolicking in the woods without care or worry. Jubilant green eyes without responsibility, shoulder length black-hair with bangs that curled near her chin and freckles that just screamed youth and innocence.

Quality that Cinder has grown away from.

And here she was; a girl clearly from a higher status enjoying the Arcadian corner that once belong to her, that _should_ belong to her and no else. After all, it's all she had.

The rising resentment quickly diminished with the return of child-like wonder as she saw an awe-inspiring act.

Magic? Magic! She clearly saw the girl pulling out a vial filled with some kind of magic powder. Cinder's amber eyes peered closer as she saw the strange girl empty the vial of magic on the glass star-wand.

She flicked it once, twice then with the snap of her left hand, heat then fire ignited.

Amber eyes widen with a gasp, the fire covered the cloud of magic powder and transform it into a glass statue. After a few seconds the form of the statute was complete. It was of a woman, no, another fairy: Butterfly wings outstretched, clad in a gown with small smile holding her arms forward, hands flat to received something. Or to offer something.

The fairy girl colored in blue then opened a pouch that she had tied to her side. Her pale hands then cup a fistful of something before pouring it on the statues hands as tribute.

Then the chorus of birds began to grow out of nowhere. Small birds of a variety of colors began congregating. Eating the bounty of food, they began to land everywhere. The girl stuck her finger in the air which was slowly occupied by a trio of birds who came in one by one. The girl tilted her head and smiled brightly. Brighter than any smile she ever seen.

Cinder envied her. But, she also felt well, at eased, and maybe…

Her foot slipped.

She suddenly saw the world rush over her, the canopy obscured sky was all she was seeing. Sliding against the short muddy slope she then was jerked against a partially hidden boulder. Feeling pain on her right cheek she quickly stroked it only to react to a stinging graze mark.

Forgetting about the pain for a second Cinder hastily turn her head to see the girl. Unaware, evidently still engage in her own world to notice the stranger or rightful owner watching her.

As if all the trouble started to pile on the loud dong from the eternal clock tower of the town signaled that day was nearing its end. Frighten, she was caught unaware in how much time she lost thanks to that imp. She could only think of the scolding her stepmother would do, the little girl scrambled in a panic as she marched up the small slope. But among the panic she heard a snap.

Cinder looked crestfallen.

The sandal broke into many pieces, practically disintegrating. She was amazed that it lasted that long in the first place before the realization of cold reality hit her. Ignoring each uneven step as the ground dirtied the sole of her foot she hurried as the bell signaled again.

Unaware of the jubilant green-eyes following her as she left.

* * *

Cinder hurried past the crowds.

Running on foot on a dirt road was not something she was expecting today. Especially with only one shoe and one sore foot, and a weird memory to behold. She cursed the day as she knew the hardships would only get worse. Any minute now her awful stepmother would come back to town from her unknown agenda with a scowl and strike.

The little girl turn right into the unkempt tall grass surrounded path that lead home.

Why was she even trying? It was almost positive and true that her stepmother would there be waiting with a warning or worse. Halfway home she was tired, and with her labor breathing, nothing else, but a slow walk would do her any good.

She just stood there, thinking and letting her foot mend for a while.

"I'll think I'll press my bad luck," Cinder sighed. "Today couldn't get any worse even if a lion attacked me." she said dryly.

Then she heard the grass rustling to her left. She turn her head, gawking with mouth ajar.

_'Oh, come on!'_

Amber eyes widen in fearful anticipation as the grass violently shook with a hidden being approaching, running towards her. She gritted her teeth and started to sweat profusely. Hoping it was just a dog; a nice one.

Then the fast and cloak menace jumped out of the grass.

"Rawr!"

Cinder stood there dumbfounded.

With an open smile and one fang, the pink-eye girl stood frozen in pouncing pose. Her little hands wiggling in an attempt to claw. The very little girl dressed in overalls and a yellow shirt tried her best to be intimidating.

"um, what?"

"De dye square you?" she shouted waiting for a critical reply.

Or not as she tugged her straw-hat and giggled.

The older girl sighed. "I think you should go home, um," she squinted her eyes to see a name patch sewn in yellow on her overalls. "Theresa? It's late, go to your house if you have one."

"How didya no my name?!" she pause before looking down. "Oh yeah!" she smiled again.

Cinder shook her head, she began to turn around to leave.

"Hey! de nice fairy girl told me too square you so she~ can leaf you a present!" Theresa shouted.

It caught her attention, before she could turn around and ask the little girl she was already running away to the main road.

_'Fairy girl?'_ Could it have been the same girl I saw? Cinder pondered. Or just a nonsensical coincidence from a child.

Regardless she was nearing home. Even Though the day was waning and the orange and purple sky ruling, the house looked empty and dark. More so than usual.

But a small object caught her attention.

Ignoring the pain of the pebble embedded foot she ran to it. She didn't know why she ran, but she felt compelled. It was on her doorstep and it shined. It took a minute to sink in and deduce on what was she looking at.

_'Couldn't be.'_

"Glass slippers?"

Finely crafted, almost unnaturally of quality. It glisten even in the dark, it look perfect, so out of place here.

In disbelief, she walked away from the quaint footwear to go check inside the house. Standing on her tiptoes she peered inside the windows, it was still the same: dark, dreary and dead. No magic, no new beginning.

Her hope died with a frown. Still the same; naturally.

Cinder then slowly made her way back to the doormat with the lustrous shoes spoiling it.

Reiterating again: Perfect shoes in her hour of need, flawless and pure, here in front of her home.

Out here in the forgotten corner of Remnant.

Perfect and pure; so unlike her, its not becoming of her.

Just there to mock her.

She glared as she picked up a lone rock. Just to mock her, she parroted. With anger she tried repeatedly to smash the abhorrent and beautiful glass slippers. In her rage she tried again and again, but all in vain as the glass slippers stayed undestroyed.

Dropping the rock after a good couple of minutes Cinder fell on her back, gasping heavily.

After her retaliation, she sat up to see it again. Still perfect and lustrous as ever.

Then a hard minute went by as she contemplated.

Getting up she examined it closer. It was even better up close.

Giving in to the temptation she decided to slip her cold and bruise foot into the insole. Her amber eyes widen, it felt so comfortable. It was all it took to slip off her old sandal off in a mad frenzy. Shaking it off wasn't fast enough as she slip the other foot into the corresponding slipper.

Just standing in place felt like heaven. So tough yet so soft and plush.

She then wondered how it would fare walking.

And so she did.

It felt more like gliding really. Looking back Cinder was yards away from the house and she didn't even notice. A open and bright smile dawned, she ran back and then to and fro.

She didn't even feel the ground, it was like flying as the wind hit her tired face, it felt like world was within reach. Back and forth, again and again. Never tired, always going. She smiled all the way.

Cinder Fall has never been happier.

And neither was the jubilant green-eye girl watching her from afar.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Basically this was made to flesh out a background event that has yet to appear in my other story 'The Heroes and The Queen.' So future spoilers here for that story.  
****

****By the way, the girl is not actually Penny but the template she would be modeled after, so yeah, this girl is human. ****

****Also include my own head-canon about the origins of the Grimm that will appear in this story too.****

****I also made this story to bring Cinder back to her villain roots seeing as she is mostly seen as a joke from fan-fics I read. A bonus origin story for not only Cinder but to Penny as well. I'm still working on the story's plot so I'll try to update as soon I'm done figuring out the kinks.****

****Read and tell me what you think about the story idea. ****


	2. Chapter One: The Fairy in The Woods

****Author's Note: Sorry it took long. I was busy working on my other story while still building up the background for this. It was a work in progress plot; Had the skeleton of the story in mind, but now I'm adding the meat of the story. Though I still don't have much of a schedule for this so bare with me.  
****

****Also I didn't mean this chapter to be long (about 8,000 words) so I hope you could enjoy it.****

****Also I fixed up the prologue a little bit, so read it if you hadn't yet. ****

* * *

**The Fairy Queen and The Pauper**

**We will meet again.**

**Chapter One: The Fairy in The Woods**

_'Mother...'_

It was time to wake up again. The same amber eyes that had to exert themselves awake daily, the same eyes who have seen it all. But after only a second of consciousness the spark of realization hit her: Today will be different.

Cinder got up and looked. Perched on top of the frail wooden table-the only furniture in the room-was the glass slippers.

It was there in the middle, presented like it was revered by the girl. After all, past its unearthly luster it was the only real possession she had. The claim of it was hers.

She rushed towards it.

The table shook violently as the young girl held the corners tight; still never tiring with each examination. Time after time it held her captive. The round, sparsely smudged face reflected off its shiny surface; she really couldn't believe she had it.

The mature developing side of her brain would try to rationalize it and its origins.

Magic?...Don't be stupid, she mentally scolded herself. Meanwhile on the still existing traces of her child innocuous that laid hidden on the fringes of her mind, a riot would drum up.

It came from a fairy: of course it's magic! she praised proudly.

"But could that really be?" Cinder told herself out loud.

With the acoustics of the bare basement the question played over clear and provoking.

Fake, just fake. Plastics wings, and the vial of 'magic'? The rational side was slightly stumped.

Remembering something she quickly went back to her makeshift bed and dug under the pillow.

Grasping on the hidden object she pulled it out: it was book. Old, and the spine slightly bend, but it was in one piece and legible still. Lugging it over to the table like it was on fire she let it drop with a whimpering slam.

Cinder glimpse at the title-_Dust: The origins of man and The future of ours._ Turning the pages which was dark yellow with age she quickly track down the page that she bookmarked a while ago. Something that had fascinated the young girl when she read it.

She knew that this substance called 'Dust' is a naturally occurring energy propellent. Cinder had heard her mother talking about it once during her discussion of her huntress life. It seemed like something that would power a lot of stuff, but seeing as the town was not use to seeing mechanisms higher than motor vehicles she didn't exactly get much insight on it.

There were days when she couldn't make it over to her favorite spot and had to stay 'home'.

One dull day while reading she found something that intrigued her. There were many novel ways it could be use too. Experimenters would often concoct different elemental results with Dust, others such outcomes were done completely by accident. In any case, from what she has read, the allure of Dust was still in the unknown phase; even with eons of tinkering with it the natural element was mysterious still.

Unfathomable and undefined; much like magic. Cinder tried to wrap her mind around this. _'The fairy-I mean that girl must have been using this Dust.'_

Yet another debate raged on; how would she feel about this?

At first she was sadden that magic did not exist, but she saw the lighter side: Something akin to it did in fact exist. A smile crept as she ran her finger on the smooth upper surface of the slipper. The makings still held her fascination, who knows what else Dust could accomplish.

Certainly if those publishers were still baffled by it-_probably the smartest people in the world right?_-then maybe there were many other things Dust could do.

The smile brighten as the imagination stretched, and the horizon of the future widen. Maybe she could do some research of her own, she would only have to start small for now; learning the basics of course. _'It could be done, once I saved enough to move out of this awful house then I'll go to a big school and learn more about it and then do some big things that nobody has thought about.'_

The ever increasing raring thoughts kept going. _'I could become so famous, teach people new things, do wonders for the world and bring back-'_ Her eyes widen as she raced to a desire that stopped her.

Cinder was done. The little girl hastily put the book back under her pillow with almost no care for the literature that use to belong to her father.

All the time that she had before her usual day was done anyway, and she needed to get ready. The girl changed from her red flannel pajamas into a khaki colored Capri pants and faded pink tunic. Grabbing the torn and loose coat that laid on her bed-which served a dual purpose of an extra blanket-she stormed off upstairs.

This morning she could make all the racket she like: Anastasia was gone for the whole day. Cinder was glad she wouldn't be seeing the likes of her until later at night. Although her stepmother was cold and a control freak she did provide essentials. Cinder sighed, she would have to make her own food today.

Starting with the raw ingredients-she sighed again-this will take some time.

* * *

There was a busy activity in the air that Cinder felt when entering the town border-looking at the snoring, lethargic constable lolled on the guard post made her remark that it sure wasn't coming from him.

It was certainly different today. On the main road which would be usually ruled by horses and motorcycles was now filled with people crossing all over it. Looking at the bright cones and traffic barricades barring everything, but the walking populace should have been the first sign.

As she went in further into town the commotion started to build up. It is as if the little town suddenly blew up with hoopla overnight. What does she know, for Cinder this place wasn't much to her. It was just a central hub that she just needed to cross, and occasionally be sent to buy supplies.

The town's views on Cinder was mutual too. Thanks to her youth and short stature people were almost running into her in the dense migration. Dodging irascible shoves, and sometimes hostile gestures at the poor girl.

Cinder didn't care as long as they didn't touch her shoes. Looking down to inspect damage or impressions on the seamed leather hide that covered the true jewel hidden underneath. She smile; finding none.

Even though in her mind (and sometimes actually) people would be quick to ignore her or shun her in their preoccupied lives. It is a fact that she has come to accept. But even then she wanted to be left alone for other reasons.

She didn't want to ask questions on why a girl of her meek look and frugal status would have such wonderful footwear. Cinder didn't want to be accused of stealing or worse yet, they might take it from her.

Keeping on with the natural furtiveness she saw that the traffic was almost exclusively held towards Via's central gardens a couple blocks away. There, the Mayor's residence would stand in front of it, tucked away from the general public.

Her eyes narrowed at another strange sight: Atlas soldiers. The small of group of them were patrolling the mercantile district along with a few Via constables.

A strong contrast from small town arms to high-tech military might: the constables wore their meager, heavy dark-brown jackets and corresponding pants while the soldiers were decorated with light-armor on their black bodysuits and helmets that covered all but their mouth.

For sure she could say that they were heading to the mayor's direction. But for what reason? For seven years there hasn't been a sitting mayor. Cinder's eyes dim; for that long the last mayor been dead.

The bell tower adjacent from the mayor's house rung loudly. Her eyes widen and their pupils shrunk; she was late to Becloud's farm.

* * *

"Reduce pay." She grudgingly reminded herself.

Her anger clouded her as she nearly split the cabbage apart. Letting the knife rest on the soil she took a strong hold of the vegetable head, and pulled with gentle force. The worn and red wheelbarrow rocked as Cinder dropped the cabbage among the others. Picking up the knife she went over to grab the handles.

Glancing on the fields beyond the girl wasn't alone.

Two other hands were making their rounds picking up the harvest. There was a sort of self-satisfied prided planted on her face as they were both barely keeping up with her. Both late 20's men in typical rancher attire; blue and red flannel-shirts.

Must be where all that reduce pay went, She smiled. You get what you pay for from the inexperience types looking for quick cash on a small town that has not a lot options for some.

The smile stayed on as she pushed the wheelbarrow down the row to harvest the next head. Making her stop she wiped the sweat off her forehead, lowering herself with blade in hand she proceeded to make use of the new found good-vibe, and hum a simple tune. Pleasant feeling and her mother's easygoing song made the day considerably better. Funny how things work out.

It was now two hours later.

The small girl tried her best to make the time go fast. Running back and forth to the drop off station-which was really a wide, metal half-cylinder container outside the farmhouse-making it difficult to do so. Each drop off demanded only a few cabbage heads at a time. No matter how light and fast the glass slippers made her, it didn't make her strong. Mag-"er"-Dust had its limits still.

Magic or not, nothing could bring the smug joy of out beating two grown-men at harvesting under the stinging noon sun.

And yet.

"Stupid girl," The crusty, old farmer told her to her face. "Next time don't be late." He slammed the door after handing the Lien to her.

Whether or not of out pure malice or just not being able to control his body at his old age Cinder wiped away the spittle covering her face. She was disgusted and tried. Turning around, and looking down at the card currency cupped in hand it almost didn't felt worth it.

Hurriedly stepping down the small steps, and into the dirt road off the farmhouse, the thoughts of self-worth plagued her.

Here she was at the tender age of ten and already lived a harsher life than most. Life is short: maybe skipping a day...not eating for the day, and then she could stay at the meadow without care. Cinder frowned, Just one day where she does not have to worry.

The little girl's lips quivered. Just one day, she told herself.

**Pop! Crackle! Pop!**

The sudden and loud noise spooked her.

Lien rain down on the ground, frantically she picked them up again, and cupped tightly around her hand. She hunched over and looked around warily. _'What was that?'_ She asked just in time to get an answer.

**Pop! Crackle! Pop!**

Her eyes widen with a small gasp. In a succession of two greens and reds, fireworks pop over the town. A rare sight to behold. Actually, it was the first time seeing them. Cinder had heard of them, but never actually seen one in person.

Awe at the sight, the little girl found herself slowly drawn to it, cutting the fields towards it. Walking still with the silly grin on her face she was stopped by a tough decision. Would she go to investigate it or go to the her favorite spot?

Curiosity was demanding that she go to town and see what was up. But she also wanted to catch up to the woods and see if the fairy girl was there.

**Pop! Crackle! Pop!**

This time the sky dazed with purple and yellow clouds.

Her toes wiggled, and her light slippers lifted her as she made her choice: she could do both.

* * *

Traffic coming out of Via was sparse while on the other side the streets were stagnated with traveling onlookers who were just as curious as her.

While the little girl did find the whole thing strange, walking back into town this way was the most bizarre to her, having never done so before. Why would she? The woods was all she needed, and the town had nothing for her anymore. It might as well been a road that Cinder needed to travel through.

Among the whispers and the gossip of the people waddling by, music was heard in the distance. A coordinated set of drums and brass instruments. It got louder as she got closer to the garden which was the source of the grand spectacle.

The blend of loud people and loud music pecked at her ears. It annoyed her, and at the same time the speeding tempo motion her into ignoring the pestering and squabbling masses as she scuttled by. Cinder maneuvered each incline and impression on a road that she used to frequently travel on long ago; it gave her advantage on people who were seldom used to this part of town.

Mildly-interested onlookers were scattered around the small park. Constables finally showing some consideration as they instructed gawking losers from climbing up the fence surrounding the only tree featured in the area. She smiled; it's been a while since seeing that young tree now older.

Cinder's mood then shifted and now looked crestfallen. She was met with a wall of people just before the event unfolding. The grand and marvelous residential house was just peaking across the heads of the crowds. More fireworks fired off on the sides, and the band kept drumming up the interest.

The little girl was determined to see what was up. She already has declined her normal routine, and she wasn't going to let her curiosity go unsatisfied. Seeing an opening in the walls of the crowd she judge how quick she would need to be in order to go through them. Rolling her heel she dashed after finding the interval.

Easily squeezing through the row of gawkers she join them watching the 'humble' show.

Really, it wouldn't be nothing special if it was taking place somewhere else. But even for this people who lived on the outskirts of the Kingdom where they dwelled on the shadow of any major event, which made them dead set on following their own routine found this small and unusual event captivating.

It reminded Cinder of the old times. When the town use to be a lot closer and neighborly, when the old mayor use to be influential to the people and to the sturdy structure of the town. As soon as he died the folks became colder and everything warm came to disrepair.

She looked up, and knew now why she felt a sort of nostalgia. A wide banner waving in front of the building's facade. **"Welcome New Mayor!"** It read simple enough in bold blue on a white background.

Looking at the townspeople they showed a myriad of expressions and moods. Mostly hopeful and others indifferent. An old man was singled out by her as he was shooting daggers at the military presence. Cinder however was still among the confused cluster.

Reading the banner again, and seeing excitement for a mayor brought to mind some kind of emotion that she didn't think would arise. Resentment?

The perplexed girl wasn't the only one with a chip on their shoulder, at be it, a more outwardly disdainful one. Sheriff Basalt was huffing mad and didn't care much if people saw it. His head shaved and sweating red after his cushy job as de-facto leader of the town was taken away from him.

_'Stars forbid if he had to do something around here now.'_ Cinder's nose scrunched. Even when drunk, Becloud in his heyday could run circles on him, but that's not saying much.

The symphony of brass came to a climax and the drums did a steady and quick beat as if summoning something.

Up on the fifteen stairs leading up to the entrance of the white marble looking, big mansion-like building. The Atlas soldiers stood on the left, poise and disciplined while the Via constables on the right looked sluggish and bored.

Whoever this new mayor is, better straighten this force up, Cinder thought. There was a wonder on how this small town wasn't ransack by who knows what during the seven years without a mayor holding office.

Cinder's eyes drew to a man different from the Atlas soldiers standing serious and firm. He had a long dark-brown overcoat over a grey vest and white undershirt, the touches of a red-tie gave him a professional look. His blue-eyes looked cold as steel, like hes been there and seen that, like a general or something. Maybe he could teach the local police on how to be a proper power.

The drums stop and all was silent.

All eyes including her own turn to a bespectacled lanky man with an embarrassed smile approaching the simple podium place in front. He put down a suitcase that he carried, and cautiously tap the mic which gave off a low thumping feedback.

"O-oh!" he said at the reaction.

The crowds started murmuring at his display. Mostly positive and other sympathetic, even the stoney faces among them began to crack a smile. Cinder in her part raise an eyebrow; still not sure how to treat this.

Mousy for a man his age; probably in his middle age. He had a friendly appeal with his teal sweater-vest and Yellow dress-shirt, had brown slacks and loafers that made it seem like he worked for the indoors.

"Hehehe, Sorry for the noisy and rather flamboyant entrance." his green eyes scan the people he had to serve. He took in their jeers and smiles with a good nature stride.

"The Colonel here, James Ironwood, is a good friend of mine, and he always likes to dress up good impressions, especially when I'm involved." he introduced the stern man, practically presenting Ironwood to them.

The man did have an impish sided to him, trying to throw the colonel friend under the bus and pin the blame on him. Not that Ironwood hadn't done the same to him before.

The Colonel smiled as he responded. "I just like to help out whenever I can Dr. Victor." he said with a cheerful tone while he stared everyone else down.

Truth be told he was worried about contumacy among a small town that was virtually untouched by the growing kingdom. His friend was no pushover, but he was a good person that care too much and it sometimes lead to undesired results.

"Please James, drop the formalities," he ended the light banter as he turn to the people. "Anyway, oh! my apologies, I forgot my manners, and haven't properly introduced myself yet."

He coughed to clear his throat as the Sheriff rolled his eyes, and did a "Yak-yak" expression with a hand; it was quickly silence by Ironwood's gaze.

"Salutations! My name is Dr. Sheldon Victor; both of the health-kind and the engineering."

He gave a small nod before propping his chin up with his finger, and absentmindedly started staring up. "Although you could call me Sheldon, or doctor? perhaps mayor Victor?" he rattle off before a harsh and loud cough from the Colonel brought him back.

The man sheepishly smiled. He certainly was a whimsical character, Cinder thought. Looking around on her right and left she could see a couple of children giggling as well as their mothers.

"Anyway, regardless of what you want to call me I hope you come to call me friend." he said sincerely. "Now, okay, some of you who have not yet heard from the town council might be wondering why I'm here-"

"Certainly not with good intentions!" the shout cut him off, making him stumble a bit.

Suddenly everyone turn to an older man on the unkempt side; wearing dark-brown pants, a dishevel blue vest and light-blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to mean a milky-white eye, he scowled, pointing a finger at the soldiers.

"Nothing good comes from that army, I should know, I fought as a youth on the skirmishing battles of the great war when this town was a keystone battle-ground."

Dr. Victor while still in shock gave him a sympathetic look. The frown was rudely shrugged off by the old man as tugged at his plaid green scarf. He ambled forward, eying the Colonel as he step in front of stairs.

"When we fought those fascists more than a half a century ago we were promised succor by your governing heads. Me and my kin held this ground from them all night and day on Fort Blanco waiting for reinforcements." he gave a them a stink eye.

"But they never came. Sure, we gave them hell, but I lost my kin while you'll grown rich and powerful, you Atlas are nothing but selfish forsakers that left us to die for your pit-" he hunched over, and a series of harsh wheezing started.

"Sir," Dr. Victor wanted to help. It was not for the words that he said, it was not just for the Hippocratic oath that he took, but he has always felt the need to aid others. He only made it a literal foot behind the podium before he was held back by Ironwood who look anything but helpful.

The bout of wheezing finished. "There, I said my piece, I'm already halfway a ghost so I can't fathom on the long run on what you might have in mind for this town, but when you bring in _that_ military in tow I just can't see good things coming."

After he seemingly said what he wanted to say he started to leave only to be called back with a plea from Dr. Victor; ignoring Ironwood's attempt at deterring him.

"Sir, do you happen to know about a man named Drew Victor?"

The old man seemingly intrigued turned back. "Yeah," he said to him. "He was one of the few soldiers who stuck by after the war. Me, he and a few build the foundation for this town." taking a deep breath he silently stared at him before he continued. "I suppose he's your grandfather."

He confirmed it. "Yes, and I know not only did he care for this town he also worked hard to give my father a good life. My grandfather didn't protest when my father left Via or when he eventually settled in the kingdom."

He then turn to the crowd. "My grandfather did what he felt was best. He made sure to see that if he saw his family's happiness as investments that they in turn would make good, proper investments themselves." the doctor continued. "My father did good for the kingdom, and I for my part want to do good for everyone. I want to serve and do good for the town that my grandfather told me stories about, that is why I brought these men from Atlas to help me realize that dream."

He turned his attention to the old man once again. "I wouldn't be here if your council didn't see the potential in my help."

The old man said nothing as the rest of the townspeople were held by the new mayor's inspiring words. Others, including Cinder awaited the man to reply only to see him turning away.

"Sir!"

"You do what you want. Time will tell if you're adamant on this town as I once was. Because these old bones can't do much anymore except tell you what's on my mind."

The old man disappeared into the crowds leaving the rest of people murmuring among themselves.

"Folks, I-I m-mean it," the new mayor paused, vacantly staring at the podium. Lost for words as the crowds continued their murmur he glanced at Ironwood who had a concern look, pensively waiting before he tried to intervene. However, Dr. Victor stopped him, grabbing the mic with a new-found firm attitude he spoke.

"I mean it when I say I want to do good for you all." He had a determined look in his eyes and a fire in his belly.

What the man said did not waiver his resolve, but did the opposite. Though harsh and unpleasant he wanted to thank the man for telling him this endeavor wasn't going to be easy.

"With the threats of bandits and Grimm going about outside the walls I think we all deserve the right to not only to be safe, but to prosper beyond. The kingdoms are not the only ones that should be safe havens. I know the town of Via has shown the tenacity to survive, but from what my grandfather has told me that sometimes means struggling."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, thick disc. A holo-projection platform, often used in general schools and hunter academies he saw it fit to treat everything new as a teaching process. A trait drilled in by his father; not that he minded.

A press of a button made a whirling noise, and the platform produced an image of a four crystal-like entities of array of basic colors hovered three dimensionally over it.

Cinder's head tilted forward trying to get a closer look, but there was no doubt; she seen those exact things before in her book. If by coincidence or something more he began speaking about Dust, moving her lips along with his brief explanation she was able to perfectly mime each words uttered, they were the same ones one use in the introduction of the book she had.

_'He's one of the authors.'_

"For eons since its discovery Dust has been use to complement and add to our defenses and as well as more archaic in my opinion used to set upon destruction on our own kind. As your neighbor has reminded us a moment ago."

Reaching down, opening the suitcase that he brought pulled out vial containing a magenta colored powdery substance that seem to shift and shake on its own.

"In the past twenty years Dust has been use as an alternative fuel source, it greatly expanded our horizons and past its offensive properties. And I'm looking to expand on that, expanding on how Dust can help the people of Remnant." He presented the vial to the people proudly. "I've been working diligently on creating a new type of Dust that just keeps on giving and I believe I have found it."

Almost every soul in town peered their eyes at the vial he held in his fingers, except the sheriff and a few like-minded lackeys bored out of their skulls.

In the other side of spectrum however, an intense fascination raged on a little girl's mind. Cinder wanted to ask so many questions. True to her child being, her mouth jump the gun before her mind could catch up.

"Excuse me! Mister?!" The little girl jumped up and down, waving her hand anxiously in a big display. "Can I ask you something about Dust?"

The new mayor was briefly baffled. He eagerly expected curious minds and some deliberation, but what he hadn't anticipated was a small girl to be the first one. Then again, she wouldn't be the first little girl to take in an interest in his field of work.

He smiled warmly before replying. "Why yes, you little girl, what would you like to ask about Dust?"

She gasp, gulped, and nodded in a single sequence. "Is there any limitation on what Dust can do?"

It was a broad, and at the same time heavy question. Seeing the girl's bright smile he didn't want to dampen her hopes or in truth, himself either.

He snapped his fingers. "I'm very glad you ask." Turning around briefly he beckon someone with a wave. "Even after centuries of using Dust we have barely touch their full potential. The possibilities of the applications could be endless. Although highly unprofessional for some of my field to say I wholeheartedly consider Dust akin to the fable magic."

Cinder's eyes widen. _'I knew it!'_

Dr. Victor shot her an encouraging wink. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be the one who will unlock the secrets of Dust."

"Now then," continued where he left off.

Until now Cinder never notice that there was someone waiting outside the front glass panel doors of the residence. Now it was her turn to be baffled, as she saw the little girl around her age carrying a small, semi-transparent box-like object with a cheerful smile.

_'It's the fairy!'_

The astonished girl watched the other one knowing she was the same one in the flesh. Brunette with a bright pink bow, the same green eyes and singular cowlick as the mayor, though, except for light-brown hair that he had. Still wearing the silly fake blue butterfly wings tied on her back even at a event like this.

"Ah! here comes my adorable little assistant to help me demonstrate some of the present applications Dust can do for us."

The fairy girl settled the box object on to the podium. She smiled, and waved as Dr. Victor patted her head. "This extremely helpful assistant of mine is my granddaughter, Penelope Polendina!"

He clapped as she did a courtesy bow, tugging at her dark-blue skirt.

_'She's the new mayor's granddaughter? Penelope Polendina?'_

The others in the crowds started to join in a chorus of hand clapping, even the stoney face individuals were not immune. With Penelope waving and smiling back at them it there was no reason not to do the same. Right off the bat the girl naturally emanated a sense of infectious jovialness.

Dr. Victor continued to smile. "Thank you Penelope." glad that they all taken a shining to his granddaughter he was ready to demonstrate with her help.

"Now, water, water is the most basic and essential necessity to all living things on the planet. Unfortunately, it's also the hardest to come by. Even when you find a manageable source you never know if its truly clean."

He turn to his granddaughter. "Penelope?"

"Yes grandpa?" she replied sweetly.

"Would you drink water from any old pond you find?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, would you ask a fish to drink out of our toilet? or perhaps our bathtub?" she counter pointed in matter-of-factly way.

"You make a very compelling point!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"Why, of course I do silly!" she did twirled around, flexing her arms making the light-blue plastic butterfly wings flap. "I am a fairy! we're good at winning arguments." facing the crowd she did a mischievous wink.

Playfully seeing that there was no use in continuing the banter he gave in. "Oh my, how foolish of me!" he woefully place his hand on his forehead in shame. "I should have guessed!"

The duo turn to face each other and bowed. Their light-hearted show was more than enough sway the hearts of the present townspeople.

_'They're,'_ Cinder looked around. The People, the ones who just stayed in their own course, who barely acknowledged each other were now laughing and smiling together. It was surreal and phenomenal. It was just like the faintest memory she had when she was a toddler.

"As my 'ahem' little fairy friend has said. Nobody would drink unhealthy and mucky water." He tapped the object that Penelope has brought over.

The mechanism opened a injection port with a press of the finger. "Now, reverse osmosis machines are nothing new, but sometimes they could leave some undesirable traces."

"And their lousy inefficient when it comes to powering them." Penelope interjected. Pulling out a star wand she waved it. "Too bad those things can't run on magic!"

"Very true, and I can't ask you to spare some either, else how are you going keep the beauty of the world going?"

She gasp and smiled. "Why that's another silly notion Grandpa!"

"What is?" this time he was genuinely puzzled.

"People! Magic is magic, but it's people who keep the beauty of the world going." the girl made a fist and hammered her open palm. "and that's why we need water, without it magic is just moot."

"Y-your." Dr. Victor was at a lost for words. He sometimes forgets her maturity for her age. "You're right again!" he lightly bopped his adoring granddaughter's nose which she reacted with a giggle.

The Doctor reintroduced the magenta vial in view. "We can spare magic but we can't spare people. Like I said before, I toiled years into finding a long lasting energy source and I believe I have found it." He injected the vial into the port which released its contents.

"As you could see…" Cinder had trouble understanding all of it. His words trailed off, but the the adults seem to understand; even passing down their knowledge to their young. The little girl had no such luxury.

The excitement in her started winding down. By now she would be relaxing at the meadow after a long day. Her dead tired state return, and her attention began wandering elsewhere.

Meanwhile on the other side. The other little girl was focusing on the crowd. Despite being young and past her quirky outlook she was just as enthusiastic as her doting grandfather to help others. Penelope was the encouraging pillar in which cemented his resolve into helping the town.

Although liked overall by people she couldn't seem to hang on to a friend her age. They liked her initially, but in the end: _Too weird_ or _too out there_ was always the end result. Penelope would feel it pointless to have the capacity for any negative feelings, but there were many of time that she would feel sad that all her attempts to connect with people were insipid at best.

But one day something changed.

Her grandfather would tell her stories of a town of his father and his grandfather. Penelope didn't know how or why back then, but she felt an intense, 'Sensational' feeling as soon as she heard of the name Via. That she would find a friend that would understand her there.

Tired amber eyes met jubilant green and that same feeling rose as before.

Both girls were by chance looking around before their gaze met. Penelope made an 'o' expression with her mouth; while Cinder just stared at her like she was the weirdest being in the universe.

After a blink and a small gasp the fairy girl attempted to communicate with the poor girl. Waving low and grinning just made Cinder respond quizzically by raising one of her eyebrows. Regardless she ignored her to focus on the mayor answering questions on the drinkable amount versus water-waste.

But there was one thing Cinder couldn't prepare for: Penelope was stubborn. Not one for giving up on the first try she made a move again with a more chipper wave, and a brighter smile directed at Cinder. She in turn felt a little embarrassed and anxiously looked away somewhere else.

Grinning at her response Penelope went for another, but was prematurely called by her grandfather much to Cinder's relief.

"Now, I will demonstrate how clean and fast the water would produce with the machine being powered with this form of Dust." Dr. Victor turn to his young assistant, catching her off guard. "Penelope, if you will?"

She gave him a dear in the headlights stare. "Huh?"

Smiling sympathetically Dr. Victor pointed at the brown suitcase. Getting the hint she smiled and nodded.

Opening the contents, she looked through the vials of extra Dust and even another wand that he pack in there for his granddaughter just in case. Finally she held the sealed jar out of the soft, inner casing. The fluid was dark green, sloshing heavily as she quickly handed it over to him.

A few clicks and the jar open. It was a nauseating display, most people in the crowd grimace or said 'eww' a lot. Even the-so-called (self-called) tough as nails Sheriff looked away in order to gag; earning a smug smile from Colonel Ironwood.

The mayor reacted just the same as he tried not retch as well. "Yuck! And to think I got this from a riverhead on my way here."

He turn to his granddaughter. "Can you confirm that it smells my fairy friend?"

"Sure does!" Penelope said nasally as she held her nose.

Unloading the contents he turn to the people. "Folks, I'm really not kidding on my confidence that this source will not only become drinkable, but become the bee's knees of water."

"That's a pretty bold claim grandpa!" the girl acclaimed.

The water purifying machine was just about done. "Well, that is why we are here. To make our claims a reality; so how about we show the people of Via we mean it." he pour three glasses of the now relatively clean water that seem to just glisten under the sun.

She was handed one while her grandfather took the other confidently hovering it before his mouth. In sync they both drank the cups with a smile.

"Delicious!" they both remarked out loud as the cowlicks on their heads danced.

"But don't take our words for it folks." he grabbed the third glass. "So which one of you would like to samp-" he paused. "Actually, I seem to remember a little girl in the crowd who seem to be just as keen about Dust as I am."

Cinder practically jumped as all eyes went on her. The mayor zanily pointed his finger at the girl.

"You little girl, may I ask, what is your name, dear?"

"um," the little girl flubbed around with her words. Not being use to so much attention her gaze wandered to Penelope who showed her the widest grin anyone could make.

"It's Cinder." she finally spoke.

"Cinder huh? My, what an ardent name; no doubt a name adorn to someone driving to know more about Dust."

He held the glass up. "So how about it Cinder? Would you like to see (or in this case taste) the other applicants of Dust first hand?"

She nodded yes. And with that the fairy girl took the glass cup from her grandfather; nearly knocking him off as she surprised him with her swiftness. Penelope small legs practically glided down the stairs while somehow making sure not to drop a single ounce.

Her brown boots plopped in front of Cinder as they met eye to eye. The poor girl was taken aback on how close the fairy girl was to her; her green eyes shine and she could almost count all the freckles under them.

"Here." Penelope said to her in a sweet and calming voice.

Cinder stood there with a wary look. The glass was firm on Penelope palms; her cherry smile encouraged her to take it. Cinder expression shifted to that of an annoyed one as she took the cup and drank it harshly. Almost in an attempt to just get her to leave.

After chugging the last drop. Cinder was surprise on how crisp the water was. It felt so soothing going down; like fresh water from a untouched source.

"It _is_ delicious!" she said amazed.

Penelope giggled, Cinder practically made the words jump out of her. Cinder scowled embarrassingly at her for laughing.

Dr. Victor was extremely glad to hear her words. Not that the machine wouldn't work; lots of trials and restroom breaks has made sure it was safe for the public. But he was glad that least one of the citizens of Via was convinced of his work. It was just one of many device that he had plan for the town to make it a safer and bountiful haven; the first of many around the world.

Finishing the glass Cinder tried to hand it back, but Penelope protested.

"You can have it; I made it just for you, ya-know." smiling as she pushed glass into Cinder's hand. She instantly felt shivering sensation as Penelope winked. "I'll see you at the meadow in an hour."

_'What does that mean?'_ before she could articulate the words out the fairy girl dashed back to her grandfather's side.

"You heard it here folks. Dust is more that nature's wrath that we made it up to be. It could be so much more!" he roused his voice.

"So much more!" Penelope boasted as well.

"Yes, the Dust I created is potent enough that it will be able to last more than a century. Just think of what you can do with all that energy to spare. With all the materials and power that Dust is able to make alone; I foresee clean, fresh and free water for all; lights on every building without expense, illuminating every book to read."

_'The possibilities are endless.'_ Cinder beamed.

Her slippers clang together in excitement. Dust is magic; no if or buts about it. On this day forward Cinder noted that she would learn to harnessed the secrets of Dust. Unlock the secrets of the world it; maybe if asked really nicely-like she could convince Dr. Victor to teach her. Maybe even bring back-No. Cinder just stayed quiet as she listen to the mayor speak once more.

"Just think of all the possibilities that we have yet use for Dust folks. And I'm not stopping even as this town becomes the first of many havens on Remnant."

He continued. "Okay starting tomorrow the municipality and I will be hold a meeting to discuss in length and detail of the future development of Via. Since it concerns you all then all of you are welcomed: Men, Women, Children, Humans and Faunus. If you're proud to call Via your home then I hope that you would come to express your voice."

The crowd around Cinder started murmuring again. All she thought about is how she would sneak past curfew and off Anastasia's radar in order to go to the meeting. Thinking about plans to device she was interrupted by a familiar youthful voice from yesterday.

"Hey Mommy! that may-yer guy is pwretty funny! and the fairy girl is even more awesome than yesterday!" the girl in a straw-hat from before giggled as she held her mother's hand and attention.

The mother with the same straw-hat and wide pink-eyes as her daughter smiled approvingly. "Yes, dear." she looked at the mayor. "He's already is shaping up to be a good mayor just as the one before him."

Upon hearing that Cinder felt a mixture of emotions that were instantly clear as another voice butted in into the two others conversation.

"Tch, I say this guy is way better mayor than the last one!" a random woman said.

Cinder turned around, and another one spoke. This time an older man. "I agree, this guy is a doctor, and he brought over Atlas to help us! Much more than we could say about the scraps we got from the last mayor."

Soon enough like minded talk was going around and spreading. Cinder was petrified with one singular emotion instigated by the once cold people chanting and praising the new mayor while they criticized the old one.

It felt personal.

A feeling resentment reeled its ugly head, and she wanted out. Thinking the sparsely populate park would give her some room. Instead she felt her anger grow; she just wanted to make something shatter as an outlet. And so she did.

Her hands shook as the glass cup broke with a throw. She stared at it, and on closer inspection she saw that was more than a simple glass cup: the cylinder shape was inscripted with butterflies and ribbons.

Right then she felt sorry for taking her anger out on such a crafted object. She wanted solace before she could do anything else.

She wanted to go back to the old routine; back to the forest.

* * *

It had taken at least thirty minutes before she found the right track to the meadow.

Whether it was from bitter grievance that clouded her, and made her run off heedlessly into a general direction or the realization that she was too accustomed to the same route to know anything else; she was just glad to be on familiar grounds.

As the sound of the bubbling river became faint in the distant, it became apparent that the location was close, and with it Cinder was put at ease. There the lone oak tree was in in view. She was so glad to see it; when the world didn't make any sense there was still one untouched land that did.

A sight for sore eyes, and eager to just lie down on the untamed grassy fields like the world was nothing she ran to the meadow's mouth. The glass slippers kept up with her demand as she push on; the leather hide didn't stand a chance as it blew away from the sheer velocity, and her little feet almost slipped off it once or twice on the way.

Marching up the small hill over the covered boulder, making sure to not to tumble or fall like last time she made it to the top. Brushing away the covering branches she hadn't expected it to fight back as a gust of wind resisted her. Regardless, she won, and open her eyes to a mirror image of yesterday.

In the middle of the meadow looking unaware, It was her: Penelope Polendina.

She felt irk; the last thing she wanted to see was her. After all that happen all she wanted was to spend the time alone _her _meadow.

The little girl started twiddling her thumbs; she couldn't even conceive on how that girl even beat her here.

"You dwid take long." a voice behind her spoke, but the thumbs kept on twiddling in their own world as she deliberated.

_'I could just ask her to leave.'_ she suggested to herself. _'but even if she is the mayor's granddaughter and that she is a bit abrasive, she did gave me these.'_ her heels clicked.

Cinder frowned on what to do. She didn't want to make the other girl feel bad; after all is not intentionally her fault on why she felt anger.

"Maybe you'll shwoud p'way together and shware." the ignore voice advised to her.

Nodding in agreement with the advice she smiled. That is until Cinder realized she was talking to someone else.

Slowly turning her head she was met with a pair of jovial pink-eyes staring right back. The tiny girl in the straw-hat blinked and Cinder with the same quizzical expression blinked too.

Before Cinder could speak the smaller girl shouted: "**Boo!**"

Cinder never saw herself as the limber or acrobatic type, but when you're face with a sudden surprise you too would jump like a cat. The poor girl landed on the boundary of the meadow; looking back at the boulder overgrown by the tree she must have jump six feet before her feet found ground.

Up there the girl giggled and said: "Job done!" before she ran and disappeared into the woods.

Legs buckled and Cinder fell to her knees as she was hit with a wave of emotions that had accumulated today. Heavy eyelids wanted to close and feel the calming air. But as she felt the looming presence that brought along an excitable air with her. She knew, for better or worse, that the day has yet to end.

The shadow stopped behind her and amber eyes peered. Today would end differently.

In hindsight, it would be the first of many such greeting given to her.

In the same unremitting cheerful voice the fairy girl spoke.

"Salutations Cinder!"

* * *

****Author's final Note: And so the meeting of Cinder Fall and Penelope "Penny" **Polendina begins.**

**Hopefully I will do more chapters for next month.**

**Until then, review if you would.**


	3. Chapter Two: Just Right

****Author's Note: Again, sorry it took so long. Anyway, this the most weirdest (pending) crack pairing that I'm starting to like. Weird  
****

* * *

**The Fairy Queen and The Pauper**

**We will meet again.**

**Chapter Two: Just Right **

_'What?'_

Of course the girl with the penchant for plastic fairy wings and smiling without care didn't let Cinder's annoyed pout waive her.

"I said: Salutations!" she repeated, thinking that Cinder didn't hear her the first time.

Again, she was met with a stone cold wall of indifference. Nevertheless, she tried once more; albeit, with shrinking confidence.

"It means hi…um hello, Hallo! No? um, hola? I'm greeting you?" Penelope fumbled her words around, trying to communicate clearly while the poor girl vocally expressed her irritation.

"I know what it means!" the girl grumbled.

It was bad enough that she was once again intruding on this meadow, but now she was making her exasperated with the constant inane attempts at greeting.

"I-I apologize, please forgive me." Penelope jittery said.

It was the first time she displayed something other than perpetual cheerfulness.

"It's fine," Cinder dusted herself off.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry." she glanced away.

Cinder wasn't one to apologized so readily back. Usually all her apologizes were forced ones to cover the expense of someone else; Lest she was harshly reprimand back which lead to more trouble.

However, despite this girl's annoying personality, her only misdeed was trying to say "Hello".

She glanced back, and sure as the sun rises Penelope had her smile back brighter than ever. The girl coupled Cinder's hands, and lean in her face a little too close for comfort and said: "Thank you Cinder!"

_'Too close!' _The poor girl squirmed and flopped to the ground.

The fairy-girl was the last person to know whenever she became a personal space-invader; whenever there is prospect of meeting someone new, someone her own age, she would always become too keen on them.

Cinder reluctantly took Penelope's helping hand while she profuse a set of apologies. "I accept, I accept already!" Cinder held her hands up, and stare up into Penelope's big, green eyes.

"So stop it!"

Penelope look down into Cinder's eyes and nodded. Separated; her frown turn into a sheepish one.

"I didn't mean to act too forward." she pinched her pink-bow and mindlessly played with it. "I'm just not use to new people my age, and I guess I tried too hard on making a first, good impression."

_'Could have fooled me.'_ Cinder thought.

"Then what was that showman character display back at the welcoming? The way you lap up that attention makes me think you would be use to people." she said with conceited smirk, crossing her arms, and looking down at Penelope-Well, she would, if she wasn't short.

Jaded by the passage of her life, the little inquisitor thought she put the squeeze on the fairy-girl. Cinder thought she had it all figure it out: After all, no one could be so merry, and behave so ardor like it was normal without something being up. It _had _to be an act.

But the fairy-girl didn't mind the harsh remark. She was unphased and Cinder's cynicism went over her head.

Penelope still carried the smile. "That's not showmanship. I just wanted to inform the people about Dust, and its beneficial properties! That's it; just me, acting as myself, acting like I always do."

The wall around Cinder has yet to crack. "By acting like a-"

She paused abruptly. While her jaded thoughts have been talking for her until now, part of her didn't really want to hurt the girl.

Before she could retract or alter her statement Penelope chuckled lightly.

"A fool?" She added.

Her face showed a smile: a melancholic one. The plaintive way she said it was that of familiarity.

It caught Cinder by surprise. She felt a little guilt by it.

"I-I'm," the poor girl stuttered.

Penelope raised her hand and smiled; this time genuine. "It's okay."

The last thing she ever wanted to hear was sympathy. The reason wasn't that Penelope was too proud to hear it or that she heard it so many times, but she felt it was easier, and more sincere if she explained.

Whirling around, the fairy-girl walked a few steps away, admiring the dimming blue-sky. "I've heard it before."

Pulling out the glass star-wand, she whirled back, letting the wand wave.

They shared eye-contact.

"To be honest, whenever I try to act 'normal'," she added emphasis with another wave. "For the benefits of others I tend to be scared. I fib, flub, and forget what to say or how to behave and I become timid."

The fairy girl glance away. "Worse, it gets even worse when I get in front of people. Heh, which is funny and odd because I like to help people, and I want to talk in front of them."

She turn back, and their eyes met again. "I was told to act normal from people who thought would be helping me, and people who I thought would be my friends. Sure, they...they stuck around, but it just felt dull. So, I just chose to be just me."

"A fairy?" Cinder tilted her head. Trying to stifle a smile on the silly thing she just said.

Penelope instantly nodded her head feverishly; cheerful as ever. "Yup! But not just any fairy," wagging her finger with a smirk. "The fairy queen!"

"As the fairy queen I will inform the people around the world, and promote the good of Dust to all!" she said in manic display of twirling, and hand waving.

Cinder stood there, seeing all of it with a bemused expression. _'I could eat popcorn to this.'_

"That's a noble ambition." she blurted out

It was an impulsive statement. Like a kindred spirit the childish side of her mind agreed with Penelope, but on the other side, the mature side, it felt like it was a naive whim. An argument fueled by her sporadic behavior.

Of course, Penelope took it with face value.

"You really, honestly, truly, think so?"

Looking at the big, green eyes pleading for an agreement, she didn't feel like crushing her hopes.

"Y-yeah?" Cinder said with awkward half-smile.

Penelope was delighted with her stammered answer. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Like a switch turn on by some secret code; the girl became the epitome of excitement. "I knew you would say that! Just like the other times!"

She rioted with joy; practically dancing to something only she knew. From an outside perspective, if anybody else was seeing this, they too would agree with Cinder's quizzical look.

"What other times?" she asked. "You just met me."

Penelope instantly stop; literally, one leg mid-air while one arm outstretched skyward. Her cowlick danced as she sheepishly smiled. "Of course."

The fairy-girl tried to backtrack. "Er, yes, so we have."

Lightly tapping her noggin, she tried to change the subject. "What I meant what was...do you have ambitions of your own?"

There was a pause.

"No, I just work for a living." Cinder said bluntly.

"Oh..." Penelope contemplated.

The girl would forget that sometimes some people were not as privilege as her; though she endeavored to make a change for it.

"So you and your mother work?"

Again, blunt and stoic, the poor girl answered. "No, my mother is dead."

"Oh...then your father?"

"Dead."

"Then,"

"Stepmother; except for a few conditions we are independent of each other." Cinder said looking dismay.

"Like I said: I work for a living."

The girl ambled past Penelope towards the middle of the field. Trying and finding a perfectly, suitable grassy patch for her to plop on top of; Cinder gave a short, sharp sigh as she laid there.

"And I come here to relax."

Penelope curiously inspected the leisuring girl. She then follow suit and rested next to her. Mimicking Cinder by resting the back of her head on the palms of her hands, and staring up at the clouds.

The poor girl didn't mind much at the strange girl taking residence next to her.

Maybe she was just too dog-tired from the field work and the hectic day that strung along. Or maybe, somewhere in her, she did like the company of others. Perhaps, the fairy-girl was a natural exception.

"So, this is how you relax?"

"Not yet." Cinder whispered laxly.

Eying a tall grass stalk protruding near her, she plucked it quick, and nib it with gusto.

A trait almost certainly inherited from her mother.

Curious eyes and hands did the same as Penelope heedlessly picked a stalk. "Like this?" Before Cinder could look, the fairy-girl chewed.

"Pa-too-we!" she spat a burst of munched grass fibers out.

The poor girl raise an eyebrow; was she simple? She couldn't believe that the girl would put any old thing in her mouth without careful inspection.

"That's dry grass!" She scolded. "Of all the green here you picked up the only wilt."

Penelope shyly grinned. "It was a joke."

"A joke..." Cinder felt like she needed to repeat it once more. For the sake of the fairy-girl and her own sanity.

"You put dry grass in your mouth, at your expense, for a joke?"

Smiling, Penelope shrugged. "It made you laugh...right...about," she paused. "Now." she snapped her fingers.

Cinder gave her blank look.

She then turned her head, and was thankful that a light breeze covered her snickering.

Opening her eyes she spotted that the stalk had a partner; snapping the crisp stem she turn around and handed it over to Penelope.

"Here."

Silently thanking her, they both laid back. Cinder, lazy and stoic, gazed at the sky; while Penelope, smiled and hummed, admiring the slow moving clouds passing by. Much to Cinder's annoyance the solace was interrupted as the hum became a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

Penelope held her chest and tried to suppress the laughter before it gave her a fit of hiccups that she would usually be prone to.

"~Nothing," she said teasingly.

Cinder still scowled at her. "Well, it's just that, we are so relax despite having just met; it just feels quaint. It's mighty nice."

The poor girl smirk. "I thought you said you've already met me."

"N-no," Penelope became flustered. "That was a minor flub!"

In a way Cinder agreed. Not out loud of course; the content on her face was enough. Somewhere in the monotonous life of earning a living she forgot who she was: the little girl who would eagerly enjoy the simple things.

The routine broken. The simple things like talking to someone else like a real person was now gratified by Penelope.

She almost forgot the life she led.

Almost.

"Cinder!"

A voice called out from beyond the trees. Cinder sprung up, big eyes fixated at the general direction; Penelope, who was surprised at the sudden movement just stared at her. "Who is it?"

She didn't get a response. The poor girl trembled briefly as the voice called out her name once again; this time louder.

The fairy-girl heard the tree branches rustling, jerking her head she saw a woman whose hair was orange with a blond tint standing on top of the small rocky hill next to the tree.

Her blue eyes gaze coldly.

Dress in a long, brown coat over a yellow dress with a red shirt, it gave her a modest look. The face was youthful still, but she shown signs of stress with the dark circles under her eyes.

Hearing an audible gulp from Cinder the fairy-girl eyed her as she stood up. "Is she-?"

"What do you want Anastasia?" Cinder said firmly. Although, there was a hint of anxiousness behind it.

Like previously mentioned, the two were mostly independent, they would usually not see each other until the end or beginning of a day. So why was she here? She hasn't told anybody of this place; the stepmother _was_ one of the reasons she would come here.

Upon getting a closer look Cinder realized something was off about her. She looked just as-if not more-anxious than her.

"Don't 'what' me." Anastasia said with an impatient tone. "It's almost nightfall; I gave you one rule, a curfew, and that is to come home before sunset."

Whether she was feeling gutsy or encourage by something else Cinder decided to defy her. "Why?!"

Just then the bell from the clock-tower bellowed in the distance. After the second ring Anastasia leaped off the hill, and rushed towards Cinder and grabbed her wrist. The poor girl winced, Penelope was stunned at the sudden high pace action.

"I gave you a rule that's why!" she tighten the grip once more, making her stepdaughter wince again. "And what are those?" pointing at the gleaming glass slippers.

Cinder's heart sunk as Anastasia reach down, and forced one of the pair off.

"Are you stealing? We can't afford to have attention Cinder! We can't have eyes on us!"

Penelope frown, still stunned, but managed to shout: "Hey! s-stop it! I gave them to her!"

But with having a one track mind the irate stepmother didn't listen as she forced the other off and tossed them away.

"B-but I need shoes!" Cinder pleaded; her voice quivered and eyes started to water.

"Then I'll give you mine!"

In a mad fit she tossed her worn boots to her. At least five sizes too large the small girl struggled to move. The stepmother pulled the girl towards the hill.

"Let me go!"

"It's not safe here!" Anastasia gave a painful grunt as her bare feet climbed the rocky hill. Cinder didn't fare better with the big boots.

"The night is dangerous! We have to go back home, **they** might be watching us!" She said crazed.

"Let me-" Cinder's last plea faded as they made out of the meadow's mouth.

Penelope looked on with eyes wide with shock.

All She was able to quietly mumble out was: "L-let her go."

* * *

"Make it in there! Get in there!"

The poor girl tried to balance herself after being shove into the house. Legs finally gave into their awkwardness, and soon found her face hurting on the cold wooden floor.

Anastasia frantically closed the crafted door. "Not safe." She sharply exhale.

"You don't know how dangerous it is out there." her forehead rested against the doorknob.

Cinder pushed herself off the floor and glared behind. _'Or in here.'_

The frustrated look demanded an answer. After all Anastasia would always ramble on about watchful eyes, and beings conspiring in the shadows, but never once explained herself.

The woman is demented. But she wasn't always like this, she wasn't always unpredictable, and consume by unknown fears. The most frustrating thing about her was that she use to be normal-motherly even-towards her stepdaughter.

Then somewhere she lost it.

There was a long pause, Anastasia deliberate on her what to say.

"Bears." she said quietly.

"What." Cinder said flatly.

She thought her stepmother would finally say something more relevant. Anastasia did take her time before she answered; even looking like she was pensively thinking. So why did she prevaricate?

"There's been reports of bears out near the old foundation outside of town. You're lucky you haven't seen them out there whenever you go monkeying about in the forest."

_'Monkeying about?'_

Cinder shook her head. "What do you care anyway?!" she shouted. "I'm perfectly fine out there. Much more than I can say around here."

"Yeah?" Anastasia challenged.

"**Yeah!**"

The girl bent over, took the oversize loaned boot off, and threw it at her stepmother. A scornful gesture that made her angry.

"I've had it with you! You're crazy!" the other boot flew towards the kitchen floor in the next room. Cinder continued her outburst. "I deserve better than this! If you don't want eyes on you then maybe I should go to the new mayor!"

A panic look crept across Anastasia's face. "There is a new mayor?" she said quietly.

"Yes, maybe I should go to him and tell him about you."

Cinder marched towards to the door only to be grabbed by the shoulder, and forcefully turned around towards the icy blue eyes.

"Listen here! You don't know what's out there, whats _really_ out there. And I am going find out, and stop them! Nothing is going to impede me got it? I promised my family, my team and your parents on this!"

"Let me go!"

The little girl struggled to get out of her hold. In her Irate fit Anastasia dragged Cinder towards the basement door.

"Which means you're going to stay here, and keep your mouth shut!"

After Cinder was pushed into the doorway the door slammed only a few inches from her face. Hugging the banister for support the little girl anxiety rose with every bolt and click from the lock.

On the wooden steps she stood with bare feet on the splinter surface. Feeling defeated, in a stupor caused by everything crashing down on her, Cinder left for bed with a soft sob.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"Cinder..."

_'Mother.'_

"Cinder!"

Nerves jolted, and her body spasm at the sudden awakening.

Opening her eyes she could see the morning rays from behind draping over her blanket curves. Rubbing her eyes-which was now long since dry-the girl sat up right. In the middle of her yawn she heard light tapping coming from the small basement window.

"Cinder!" a voice harshly whispered.

She turn immediately to see Penelope crouched down, peering her little face with a hopeful look. If it were any other day or situation Cinder would have just chalk it up as pestering. But at this point what else could she do?

Reluctantly, the poor girl tossed the blanket off, and shambled towards the wall.

"What?" she asked.

Still sullen after yesterday's events. Too tired to even bring up the topic on how she even found her. Then again, sure the whimsical girl would have followed them, probably did so the first time when she left the slippers.

Her chilled toes scrunched. The poor girl did miss them.

"I'm just glad that you are okay." Penelope forced the smile; really she didn't want to show her sadness.

Being 'okay' was a stretch, Cinder thought.

Not wanting to tell her that, she folded her arms, and gave her an annoyed look. "Yeah, I'm okay. So long, Goodbye!"

She began to turn around before Penelope beseech her to come back. "Are you hurt? Did she do something? I'll retrieve the local constables if she did."

"They're more than useless." Cinder said.

"Then I'll get my grandpa to help."

The fairy-girl scramble to leave with a determined face before, this time, Cinder called her back.

"I can leave anytime I want." she hesitated. "As soon as she leaves."

Penelope shook her head. It was not an answer she wanted to hear. "I think it's best if you leave now." Her hand hovered over to one of the screw frames.

"Lest something dreadful happens."

Cinder felt uneasy. What would be the repercussions? By stars, she really hated complications. Her mind was racked on what to do; the two sides on the plane of her mind deliberate, and argued once more.

The little girl gritted her teeth and nervously twiddled her thumbs before Penelope gave her a tie-breaking question.

"Do you _really_ want to be here?"

Cinder shook her head.

"Okay, stand back!" Penelope said.

Doing as she was told Cinder watch in amazement as the other girl's hand began to spark a fusion of red and orange. She covered her mouth when the heat of it wafted over; the smell of burning metal was intense and thick.

The glowing screw popped, and Penelope poured her might into pulling the weaken frame apart.

She then held her hand out. "Come on!"

Getting an encouraging word from her, Cinder grabbed Penelope's hand as she pulled. The bare feet climbed against the brick wall and then she was out.

They both shared a smile. Warm from the rising sun, the singing of the birds, and the fresh air were all welcome sights for Cinder.

"Wait! I got something for you." Penelope turned around, and reach into her brown satchel.

Cinder brightly smiled; short of squealing. On the palm of the fairy-girl's hands were the glass slippers.

"I had to check and fit the slippers with all the fair maidens of the land to find it's true owner you know." Penelope winked.

Playing along Cinder grabbed the slippers she smirked. "Then with a chance, you shall see that I am its owner."

Like it was meant to be, her little feet slipped inside the crafted footwear; it was a cooling relief once worn. Despite the irrational antic of her stepmother it was once again in her possession.

Penelope giggled. "and so it fits just right!"

Cinder took a moment to admire the slippers. The girl hesitated to say something. She really couldn't find a way to express her gratitude to Penelope. After all, when you give something to someone who lost everything; who doesn't own anything something to call her own, it meant alot.

"Thank you...friend." she hoped it would suffice for now.

But as soon as she uttered the last word an air of anticipation bloomed. The fairy-girl looked at her like she said something foreign. "What did you say?"

"Friend?" The bemused Cinder repeated.

For a second Penelope cracked a wavy smile before it was covered by her pale hands. "Am I _really_ your friend?" she said slightly muffled.

The poor girl simply nodded. "Yes? Why shouldn't you be? After what you done, yes, you are my friend."

It seem like an eternity before Penelope spoke again. The fairy-girl was overjoyed. After all, when you befriend someone doesn't have a friend to call her own, it meant alot.

"That is splendid!" the plastic wings flapped along with her sudden yell.

The outcry of joy was instantly match by Cinder's roaring stomach. The girl hasn't eaten anything since last morning. It was a harsh reminder of what it was to live with a neglectful stepmother.

Penelope stare added to the poor girl's embarrassment making her turn red after the loud gurgle silenced her. Anticipating this Penelope just gave her a sympathetic smile as she reached into her bag to pull out a clear, plastic box holding a tray of food.

"Breakfast picnic, friend?"

* * *

Giving her stomach the helm of her decision making, Cinder took Penelope's generous offer.

From the borderless backyard to the forest the fairy-girl led. The poor girl was surprise on how acute and adaptive her navigation was; to an outsider the forest near Via may seem discernible and reliable at first glance, but really as you dwelled deeper the woods would become thicker, and nooks and rocks would be waiting for limbs to be caught. Cinder knew the pain of _those_ errors.

But Penelope traverse and guided like she's been here longer than her. Cinder would remember from storybooks that fairies were the masters of the forest, now she started to wonder if Penelope's claim of being the fairy queen was true.

As they entered from the south boundary Cinder realized that she has never seen the meadow in early light. The sun beams broke from the early mist and the grass shined with its morning dew. The girl whispered a small "wow" as Penelope pick out the middle of the field and planted a classic red-and-white checkered blanket with the container full of colorful breakfast sandwiches.

The fairy-girl gave her a welcoming smile, and Cinder stared at the food and said "wow" again before she attacked the food with joy.

"Oh my, you sure were hungry." Penelope said amused.

Cinder stop mid-gulp. Although Penelope meant well it didn't help that poor girl felt a little insecure. Cinder began to brush away the egg from the sandwich and moderate how she ate before Penelope caught on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as a bad thing." she said.

After some consideration Cinder continued to ravage the meal. Finish with the meal, she gave her thanks of appreciation to her.

"Thanks...it was really good."

Penelope beamed. "You think so? Because I made it myself." said with a proud smile.

"You?" Even for a sandwich, it really was a good one.

"Yes, You see, when I was younger my parents weren't always around, so when they had time they would teach me how to cook simple meals for myself." She smiled sympathetically. "My mother didn't trust grandpa with the kitchen, he is a wiz with everything but that!"

Cinder mentally chuckled, he did look like the clumsy type, though everyone has flaws and weakness that they aren't good at. Although it was miniscule, in her eyes, compared to the possibilities he could convey with the advent of productive Dust. A lot could change for the better because of him.

Looking at the fairy-girl she noted that trait was genetic.

But in her own mind, some things can't change. Like a great watcher the bell from the tower sounded off. It was so ingrained in Cinder that it made her stand up, and be fixated with a task depending on the time of the day. Right now she had to go to work.

"Cinder?" Penelope asked on her strange behavior.

"I have to go to work." being courteous, at the very least, she turn to thank her again, "Thank you for the meal, but I have to go now."

The girl started to leave before she was pulled back at the wrist by Penelope.

"Wait!"

The force was barely noticeable, and the firm grip was gentle, but the aggressive grabbed from Anastasia left her with a bruise mark that still hurt. Her painful wince became apparent to Penelope and let go.

"You don't have to go to work...I'll give you money for the day." she did a weak smile.

It was a one that hoped Cinder would accept, but instead it irked her.

She stared her down with a scowl. "Look, all in all you're nice, but I don't want your charity, got it?"

Penelope uttered a nonsensical response.

She didn't want her new friend to toil for living anymore. After seeing her living conditions firsthand, and with that woman she calls her stepmother she just couldn't stand by and let her continue. And she couldn't offend Cinder by just giving her a living.

Then she thought of a way of rebranding the aid by offering something that was beneficial to her own endeavor too.

"No, well then...how about a job?"

Cinder gave her an odd look. "A job?"

"Yes! I mean affirmative, er, I mean that is correct."

Waving off the excited blunder with cough, "I want to employ you. Yesterday you seem enthusiastic about Dust. Well, we're two of a kind!"

"You see, I foresee my resolve being long and tasking. So you see, I need assistance, I need someone to hark and collate any notes upon discovery. And in turn not only would you get paid for your service, you will learn more about Dust and be in front of anything new."

Cinder pondered: it was something that she would like to dabble on. She knew zilch about Dust and was eager to learn more; the subject was daunting, but with Penelope's help along side her, the learning curve would be straightforward.

Seeing her pensively standing still Penelope took Cinder's hands and drew her near to add something else. "And if that isn't tantalizing enough, all three course meals are complimentary by yours truly. So how about it friend?"

The poor girl started to get uneasy at her closeness.

Penelope noticed it. "Eh? Boundary?"

"Y-yeah." Cinder confirmed.

Out in the distance, unbeknown to them, a trouble making little girl was heading for the meadow.

Theresa was a little imp who was always looking for the next interesting thing to come by this town. And it so happens that she was instantly attached to the fairy-girl who sought her out first. Penelope on her first day in Via went out to venture without her grandfather's permission, and on an abrupt blundering crash they met in the crossroads.

Penelope saw potential in her mischievousness and commissioned her as an courier of sorts to agitated a girl that honestly they both didn't know much about.

The little girl hopped log to log looking for the playmates in the meadow; unknown to her, she was being followed.

A couple of yards behind her three pairs of eyes were watching easy meals.

The group of brown bears were disturbed and awaken by the early bell. Famished after being cast out of their normal territory by a roaming mob of Beowolfs that encroached that week, they were driven towards the meadow after getting a whiff of warm, made meals among the cold mist.

They started moving slowly, jaws gaped with saliva, they were ready to eat.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Bear are always bad news. ****

****They may or not be a ship, but what _is_ a good ship name for them? What name would The Blue Fairy and Cinderella inspire? ****

****Anyway, Review if you would. ****


	4. Chapter Three: Waiting for The Harvest

****Author's Note: Another chapter. If things goes as plan there will be another chapter ready on Wednesday.  
****

* * *

**The Fairy Queen and The Pauper**

**We will meet again.**

**Chapter Three: Waiting for The Harvest**

With each bell toll the mother grew more frustrated and anxious.

Thesis Monarch was bless to have a wonderful daughter from her departed husband whom died a hero. And she was also blessed with an extraordinary amount of love, patience, and energy to give to her impish daughter.

Theresa Monarch could never settle for one place; always up and about, every morning. It is been like this ever since she discovered her Semblance.

The mother looked around all the usual spots around Via, and she asked the fellow townspeople for information only to be snubbed. She forgotten how sour people have become in this town in the past several years. It was even more frustrating getting no help from the layabouts calling themselves peace officers.

She wondered if the presence of Atlas would do anything to help shape the force to be more proper.

Tired, she headed over to the town bulletin-board which was placed in front of the left wing of the mayor's residence . She was hoping to get a rough idea among the many notices-maybe something exciting happened that caught her daughter's interest.

Adjusting the brim of her straw-hat to shield herself from the rising sun she saw a warning posted among the town meeting planned today. The pink-eyes of hers became large and wide saucers as she saw the warning for bears in the area.

Now she was more determined than ever to find her. Leaving for home in a hurry, she tried to remember any recent indications on Theresa's whereabouts. She remembered her daughter coming home a couple of days ago and talking excitedly about some fairy-must be the lively granddaughter of the mayor, she thought. Then there was a meadow, another girl with amber eyes, and-that's it!

There was a mention of some white tower in the middle of the woods, which must have been Fort Blanco. It wasn't far from here. If the mother had time to make it there and hopefully pick up a trail; by scent if she had to.

Thesis frowned. Of all the possible places her daughter could have been.

She picked up the pace, she needed to pick up her multi-purpose rifle dubbed "Lily", and hope she didn't need it.

* * *

**The Meadow**

Giving her new establish friend some space to make her decision, Penelope awaited with a smile. She tried hard to be patient and very still, but if anybody else were here they would see that she was shaking with bottled anticipated emotions ready to explode. The fidgeting pale hands of hers and the muddy brown boots shuffling in place were attest to that.

Cinder herself felt calm on the outside, but in actuality her thoughts were raging with the matter at hand.

She was indeed excited on the prospect of this possible career, but the uncertainty still plagued. The little girl turn to focused at the mouth of the meadow as a focal point of the matter. If this becomes prosperous then a whole world could open up to her with new possibilities; it would mean new things, new identity, and new life outside of Via.

But it meant making the stand of leaving Via; no longer being in this very meadow. And what if it was just a pipe-dream? What if everything fell through? The life she knew; the good, the bad, everything she held dear in the present and in the past, forever gone by one decision.

Regardless, everything will change no matter what she did. Deep down, She wish she could stop time, and stay in the frame of nostalgia forever.

"Cinder?" the fairy girl spoke.

Penelope's excitement finally gotten the best of her. It has been nearly five minutes of silence, she was getting worried as her friend stared off without functioning. "Are you okay? What did you think about my offer?" she said, expectantly waiting with a realistic feel of worry.

With a heavy gaze Cinder turn to her. Penelope still gave her a hopeful smile which slowly faltered as Cinder looked down with a dejected look. "I...I don't know."

She let out a purposely prolonged sigh, trying bide for more time. Amber eyes looked up again. "I...I think, maybe, I should sto-think about it."

There was a mix of sadness in Penelope's faint smile. "Oh, that's alright. Sorry if it seemed that I was provoking you to make a big decision right away."

Cinder smiled to cheer her up. "No, you weren't. Although I think you make for an excellent future businesswoman; already trying to bribe me with my weakness." the smile turn into a smirk.

"W-what?" Penelope panicked. "I-I thought was being kind...Oh my!"

Sensing a series of apologies mounting the poor girl spoke. "It was a joke. I can make them too you know." Cinder pouted.

"Well, I don't doubt that!" Penelope encouraged.

Past her cheerfulness the girl was really glad, No, extremely happy that Cinder still had the capacity to make light of life despite her current trials with **that** woman. _'Maybe things will be different for you this time Cinder.'_

From Cinder's prospective, Penelope look like she was in deep thought about something.

Just as she was about to ask her the loud swaying of a tree branch had them both turn around. To their astonishment they saw the little girl in overalls, Theresa, casually walking upside underneath the branch.

"Aw!" Penelope put her hands together. Smiling she said: "Well, if it isn't my little off-and-on again helper, Hey Theresa!" she waved.

The fairy girl was oblivious to Cinder's shock expression. It was not a surprise; even though her mother was a Huntress she was adamant on keeping her daughter away from the dangerous lifestyle.

"She's such a free spirit, huh?" Penelope point at little girl; still oblivious to Cinder's astonishment.

"How is she doing that?!" amber almost bulging out their eye-sockets.

Penelope looked confused. "Huh? She's just using her semblance? Right?"

"Sem-blance?" Cinder raised an eyebrow.

The fairy girl looked at her carefully, how could she not know such a fundamental element? Then it suddenly dawn to Penelope. "Semblance? The physical attributes of Aura?"

Cinder blankly looked, trying to put two and two together.

"Aura can do that?" she asked dumbfound.

"Why yes...wait, you know about Aura but not Semblance?"

It almost felt like a contradiction to know about one but not the other. Penelope wanted to know to what extent did Cinder understand about Aura; and so she asked. Cinder, meanwhile tried her best to piece bits of the subject from her memories, which proved a little difficult.

"I know that Aura is the protective manifestation of one's soul, it acts like a shield of sorts. From m-my mother, that is what she told me long ago. She also warned about me about the consequences of Aura, and that they come with a steep price."

Her eyes rolled to their corner, pondering as she tried to remember the exact words she used. Even so, it seem that Cinder did have some comprehension on the delicate subject; if abstracted and foreboding.

It made Penelope ask: "Why would she say that?"

"I-I don't know." Cinder said, unconfident in her own answer.

An answer that was less than satisfying, but Penelope was more than happy to fill in the blanks. Now if she could remember the knowledge that her wayward father has instill on her.

"Well, I don't know about steep prices or such, but you're right on the mark. Aura is indeed the manifestation of our souls, it defends us when we need it the most, but most importantly it allows us to change the outcome of uncertainty." she said with a serious voice and solemn expression.

Cinder promptly said. "That sounds cryptic."

Penelope serious expression then changed back into its normal, softer demeanor. "You think so? Oh dear, I was directly quoting my father. I suppose you're right. Now that I think about of it, father did always had a deep way at looking at life." rubbing her chin, she drew memories of her father telling her from a cozy armchair.

She started to lose her train of thoughts before Cinder's visible pout brought her back. "Anyway the point he was talking about is that Aura is more than its defensive mechanism. It can also be use physically with a somewhat tangible form that is completely unique to its owner: that is what we call Semblance.

"I see." Cinder became more intrigued.

Penelope pointed at Theresa, who was currently having the time of her life, as a demonstration of Semblance. "Funny enough, you usually can tell a lot about someone from their Semblance. For example Theresa there, being the plucky girl that she is, with that Semblance no surface is beyond her adventurous grasp."

The poor girl was oblivious one now; the talk of Aura evoked some images of her mother.

In a hazy memory they were having a conversation; well, more like the mother was having one. Her mother was dressing the wound of the sniffing little girl who just cut her finger on a rogue fishing hook. The mother trying to hide a haunting look on her face, told her daughter she wished she could unlock her Aura in order to protect her, but she told her it might make her a target.

To what, Cinder didn't know. What could be bad about Aura and Semblance? she thought.

Cinder turn to look at Penelope and started wonder about what she just said. She was about to open her mouth before Penelope shot her a knowing smile.

"You were just about to ask me about my Semblance weren't you?"

Cinder shook her head. "No, what I was going to ask was, how is Aura unlocked?"

"Huh?" Penelope let out a small gasp. "You mean in this ti-Your Aura isn't unlocked?"

A loud snap then captured their attention. Both girls turn to see something lurking in the woods; brown and big, shaking the trees near it, showing its presence.

Theresa heedlessly enjoyed her fun. Captivated by the upside down world that only she could see; smiling at the other girls who were smiling back at her. They were also waving and jumping up and down, calling her name and just plain acting frantically. Little gears on her mind started turning; from her perspective a frown would be smile. Why would they be frowning?

Suddenly the tree shook violently; fortunately, the use of her Semblance was keeping her far away from the curious and hungry snout of the bear. It gave the trunk a loud whack from its powerful paws causing to shred a good chunk off. Soon the other bears started sticking their heads to her in an effort to reach Theresa.

Seeing the dire situation unfolding before her, Penelope grabbed two vials from the pouch around her waist. Popping the corks she threw the mixture of yellow and green Dust into the air, she then drew her glass wand skyward which glowed blue along with her whole body. The Dust Mixture shifted together and turn into a dark cloud which thundered.

The fairy girl directed her wand towards the group.

The lead bear was about to reach for the frightened girl before it was struck by a lighting arc that caused it to stumble back. The other bears were stun and scattered back.

"Theresa! Run to us!" Penelope shouted.

In the verge of crying the little girl looked around to the see the stricken bear shaking the pain away and already trying making its way back to her. Getting a touch of courage the girl leapt off the branch and ran as fast as her little legs could. Both girls were relieved to see her in their safety; it was only momentarily, the three bears were now approaching them.

Penelope smiled warmly at the little girl who was shivering and hugging her leg, caressing her straw-hat, and giving her some comforting words she turn to her friend. "Cinder, I'm going to assume to don't have your Aura unlock. So you need to stay here with Theresa."

The fairy girl with the confident smile kneeled besides the scared little girl. "I need you to keep Cinder company while I take care of the scary bears, got it Theresa?"

She quietly nodded while Cinder was looking at her friend like she lost her mind, what is she going to do against those big animals? Without fear the fairy girl started heading off towards the approaching bears.

"What are you doing?! Come back Penelope!" Cinder pleaded to her.

Gently Smiling, Penelope turn to face her. "Don't worry Cinder, I know how to combat!"

The fairy girl sprinted in an effort to hold the line between her friends and the hungry bears. Only twelve years old the girl kept herself calm; she was fighting for something bigger than herself because she knew the wild beasts would be relentless in their pursue if they made getaway.

Narrow eyes kept steady as she pulled up her sleeves to reveal under-sleeves: Yellow elegant designs with a coarse texture on the white fabric surface. Immediately, the designs started glowing with an intense bright hue.

Penelope with her two hands, swiftly constructed a large charcoal colored bow with a long and intimidating arrow pointed at the leading bear.

The two girls behind were now in witness of epic stand; the air vibrated as the arrow rocked towards its target, the loud thud was heard as the projectile struck the bear, and send it flying backwards in which it bounced off the hill and into the forest.

The fairy girl stared down at the daze bears; she gave them a calm and stoic look.

To Cinder, Penelope looked so different. A quirky girl, teetering between social grace and ineptitude, Now facing off against wild giant beasts without a second thought.

Cinder admitted, she looked cool.

One of the bears made a brazen charge, not caring what just happen to the other.

Penelope drew her bow once again, but to her horror it crumbled at the base. She was hoping the threat of the lone arrow alone was enough to send the rest of the bears running, that's why she made a show of force by giving it all she got. Unfortunately, her bravado exhausted its use, and she never expected them to fight back.

Gathered all of the nerves she had left, Penelope dashed forward, her brown boots cutting a wave on the grass field.

On the way she created two swords out the woven Dust. The galloping bear stop and stood up to let out a roar at her. With all her resolve driving her right sword, the blade crashed and stunned against the descending hairy paw, the strike let the claws brittle before she spun around and struck it again with a clean cut with the other sword.

It let out a painful cry, She thought declawing it would be enough, but it only added anger to its hungry state.

Penelope saw the incoming declawed paw and guarded with her swords; the massive swipe broke the weapons apart and she was thrown away. The force was enough knock her into the ground and knock the air out of her, she felt her Aura deplete immensely. Opening her eyes she saw the bear's paw going for another strike, rolling just in time to avoid the hit.

Persistent still, it went for another strike, again Penelope rolled but not before leaving a present. A fragile green Dust vial laid on the ground before it was struck by the bear, the paw strike activated the volatile agent and the wind Dust send the large animal up with a powerful gust. It landed on side with loud thud.

The last remaining bear saw it as chance for a quick attack; it wanted the meals all for itself and now knew how to approach it.

Cinder and Theresa let out a scared gasp. They had a good view of the charging bear heading for the oblivious Penelope.

The poor girl was petrified, she couldn't fathom where Penelope gathered her resilience, but seeing her in danger brought steel nerves of her own. Her legs buckled but she pushed beyond her nervousness, she knew what to do.

Theresa held tight to Cinder's legs, she then felt her fingers be gently pried off. She looked up to Cinder who anxiously smiled, clearly shaken but trying to put on a brave front. "Um Theresa stay here, I'm going to go save Penelope, if things look bad then run away as fast as you can."

Cinder wasn't sugar coating it, but the little girl understood behind her soft sniffles. "Pwease, Please save the fairy."

"I intent to." The poor-girl ran as far as she could; the slippers allowed her to gain precious seconds as she glided over the field effortlessly.

Penelope finally got up, unaware of the danger her blue Aura prematurely activated on its own. The bear slashed at her, the Aura was too weak to hold off the attack completely. She yelled as the claw ripped the sleeves away, leaving a bloody gash mark on her left arm. Covering the hot wounds, she scampered the getaway before the large shadow descended on her stopped her; Penelope's mind went blank as the bear attacked.

But it itself was met with an attack of its own.

A meek and long war cry from Cinder distracted them both; Penelope gasp at the impossible, Cinder used the boost from her slippers to launch herself onto the bear's head. The poor girl held on tight as she ferociously jammed a thumb into its eye.

"Cinder!" Penelope tried to get up; she couldn't believe the sight.

Cinder didn't really think it through; it was just an impulse. Just a few days ago she was just an outsider like everyone else, reserved and kept to themselves, but now it was different. She had a friend who was in danger, and she was willing to head into danger without a second thought to save her.

The bear wrestled in high pain in an effort to push off the girl. Losing her grip, Cinder tried to quickly think of a means of another form of attack.

Her feet swung in front of her in the middle of the thrashing; it gave her an idea. She grabbed and slipped off one of the slippers, with the tip of the slipper she sought a more devastating attack on its eye. With a growl she jammed the glass tip into the eye and bear became even more twisted and violent; enough for the girl to be successfully thrown off, landing harshly next to Penelope.

One final cry and the beast retreated back into the forest.

Both sighed, relieved that the threat is finally gone. Cinder looked a little devastated as she brought her slipper into view; it was nearly shattered, the tip gone, making its newfound residence inside the bear's skull. Despite all that's happened, Penelope could only think of Cinder's being.

The slipper did mean a lot to her, The fairy-girl tried to cheer her up. "D-don't worry Cinder, I can make you a new slipper. Why, it will be better than ever!"

Cinder turn to her, the silent sad look turned into a hot scowl as she threw the broken slipper away like it was nothing.

"You think me superficial? It's just a stupid slipper! You could have gotten yourself killed you fool!" she tried to slap Penelope only lose steam almost immediately. "Then what would have done witho-you blockhead, Don't do that again."

Penelope looked at the poor girl was in a mix of anger and sadness, with a pout that brought a surging smile. "I won't, I'll be smarter than that. I Promise I'll have more foresight."

Reluctantly, Cinder couldn't feel her fiery anger anymore; she just crack a wide grin. Before they knew it both were laughing that everything was calm again.

But it didn't last long.

Out of the forest the first bear survived the initial attack charged and jumped back onto the field, where it landed in front of them. It was hurt and bleeding, the right shoulder and ribs damaged by the still embedded arrow. With its former home dominated by the Grimm, it was left hungry and beyond desperate.

The fairy girl tried to pick herself up and Cinder but the whole ordeal left her exhausted. The previous attack wasted all her defenses. She scurried in front her friend in a futile attempt to protect her, Cinder was just too petrified to move as the bear with its messy and beaten face stalked them.

Penelope regretted not seeing this coming. She hoped for a miracle; hoped that magic did govern this world with a capacity for a wish. It was all she could do as she held Cinder's hand, and squeezed it hard.

***boom***

The bear's body shook, it went seemingly unnoticed to it before fresh blood started streaming down from the neck. Another shot crackled the air loudly and the body wobbled once more.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the girls could see a woman wearing a straw-hat aiming a rifle at the animal. She was cool and collected as she pulled the lever of the gun and fired another shot; after the three shots the bear was just dazed, so the woman sought another means of attack.

She hurled the weapon in the air before catching it upside down, the metallic stock of the rifle separated into three wide sharp prongs. Arching her back she held it like spear; throwing it, the weapon fired midair adding to its momentum. The spear propelled straight into the bear's side where it was put down for good.

With the danger finally gone, the little girl Theresa, recognized the brown-hair woman as her mother.

"Mommy!" the girl cried as she sped off into her arms.

Thesis was relieved that the only family she had left was once again safe in her hands. She picked up her daughter who was not thinking of letting go anytime soon.

The woman looked around to see she was not alone, her parental instinct drove her to see other girls and their condition.

* * *

**Clock Repair Shop**

Crafted was the first thing to come to mind for Cinder.

From the purposely decorative and elaborate wooden chair that she was sitting on, to the simple, smooth leveled table her nervous hands rattled on. Anxiousness was grounded into the girl. She was tired, very tired; her short and rapid breaths wouldn't stop. It was a new feeling to her, suddenly she felt so small and so weak.

Cinder's own quietness was filling her own nervousness. She went back to the first thought again: Crafted. Glassy Amber orbs looked and just drifted towards the tons of analog clocks covering the walls on the room with its army of tick-tocks resonating.

The place was a clock repair shop; although there were also wooden decorations, all done by skilled handwork; it was also the business of a woodworker.

After the whole ordeal, the woman-mother of the little girl-brought her and Penelope to the nearby shop on the border of Via. She feared for them, more so Penelope; she was bleeding, but it soon stopped, it disappeared under the blue hue of her Aura, only leaving the red marks of the claws. Penelope was also exhausted as a result. Cinder was too, even more so than Penelope.

"But why?" Cinder told herself.

Even now she was drained, Penelope did the brunt in the life or death situation, not her. What right does she have to be tired?

"Are you sure you are alright to walk?"

"Why yes I am, Miss Monarch. Thank you very much!"

Both the woman and Penelope came into the room. She had a slight limp that had was hardly noticeable; except if you had a guilty conscience.

"I have to thank you again, for all you have done. We sure were in a sticky spot, I'm glad you were there when we needed it." Penelope bowed.

Thesis smiled at her polite and sincere words. "Oh, you already thanked me enough. Why, it wasn't for you I wouldn't have my daughter taking a nice nap in the next room."

Penelope nodded, she turn Cinder and her cheerfulness faltered like a heavy stone in a pond.

"Your friend...is she alright?" the woman asked.

"Cinder…" the fairy girl looked worried.

"I tried to check your friend but she told me she was alright. She insisted that I should focus on you first. With a quick look she only seemed to have a sprain wrist on her right hand. It will heal soon if no pressure is put on it."

It all came back to that word: weak. What Cinder heard irked her; she hated herself for it. Now it was also going to be difficult to work. There was no question that given the chance she would do it again. But what if something comes by? The only thing she was sure was the outcome: she wouldn't be in control of the situation.

"Cinder are you okay?" Penelope said.

Cinder looked up to see a bitter and small smile accompanied with shiny green eyes. "Yes." Cinder replied. Hastily and discreet, she wanted to leave there just the same as she replied. Cinder shot up from the seat, nearly hitting Penelope on the nose.

Penelope was surprised, her eyes followed Cinder as she meekly said: "Goodbye and Thank you." The attempt at trying to minimize her presence backfired spectacularly, but she didn't care, at least until Penelope asked her to stop.

"I'm going to work." Cinder said while opening the door and the welcome bell jingle that accompanied it.

Penelope tersely looked down and up at Cinder. "With one shoe?" she said.

The poor girl blinked, confused until her toes wiggled in the brisk air. "If need be." Cinder said.

Now adding embarrassment to the ever growing list of reasons for leaving as fast as possible. She tried to leave but Penelope's plea for her to "Wait." Stopped her before her bare foot hovered over the cobblestone path.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have of a complete set? Like I said I can make another one good if not better than before." Penelope went over to the table. She held the curiosity of Cinder and Thesis as she pulled out a vial of earth Dust. "It will be just a jiffy." she said with a busy smile.

The fairy girl's body glowed in a blue hue as the Dust floated above the surface, with one hand she juggle the Dust mass over her palm and with the other she pulled the star-wand. The cloth under the cuff was infused with fire Dust; she had control over it intensity, and it was the catalyst of the Dust manipulation.

The small fire interacted with earth Dust which made into a fast moving mass above her palm. In a blink of an eye that could only be done by master practice or lots of failures learned. She wave the wand and shaped the mass. Out of it, which only took less than forty seconds, a new glass slipper was crafted.

"Wow." Cinder said. The poor girl didn't know which act she was "wowing."

Penelope then set the lone slipper on the ground, tap it to make sure it was still cool to the touch. Tentatively Cinder went over, one foot bare and other covered she made an odd walk before meeting Penelope.

"Thank you." she said earnestly.

Penelope nodded. "Take it easy at work, friend."

Once again the slipper felt flawless. Knowing the morning was nearing in its late stage the poor girl hurried out to the door. Then she stopped and turned back. "Wait, Penelope. I want to give you my answer today. Will you wait for at the town square?"

Penelope was ecstatic to hear that. Her little body jolted. "I will Cinder." She smiled flawlessly.

The act how ever was interpreted quite differently. Thesis did not know the full details, but she spoke from the heart. "Oh my, is this young love I'm seeing?" she said in a teasingly motherly way.

They gave her a confused look. Then Cinder blushed madly. "uh! N-no!" She scurried out of the door to runaway from the embarrassment. The cogs turned in Penelope's head, upon realizing what the woman meant, she shook her head vigorously with her freckles in the red.

"N-no ma'am. It w-was a business proposal: I wanted Cinder to be my assistant while I help my grandpa."

"Oh I see." Thesis still tease.

Still red, Penelope scurried out of the door too. But then came back just as soon. "Thank you Miss Monarch for everything. Be sure to attend the gathering tonight if it isn't much of an inconvenience. Farewell!" She then left again.

It left the mother with a smile. Relief that she has her daughter back, and that good changes would come soon because of that little fairy girl in blue.

* * *

**Town of Via**

Despite the eventful mayoral ceremony yesterday, the promised of a better tomorrow, today still seems the same.

At least virtually.

Whenever Cinder seem to think hard, the town around her seem to bombard her with their private thoughts even when she didn't mean to pay no mind and they in turn didn't care so long as they had their private conversations in public. A myriad of opinions of the presence of the Kingdom of Atlas; some were wary, others didn't care and their lives kept the same while others more pragmatic welcomed fresh faces and their business.

The presence of the Grimm nearby, a threat which seldom come every once in a while were not feared so long as the soldiers were near. But hearing their opinions of the matter told a different story. They were armed but not that resilient to take on a big threat like a Nevermore or a Deathstalker should one make it nightmarish entity known.

Regardless it didn't matter to Cinder. They weren't her problems, and she wasn't looking to pick up new problems either. Cinder was almost late, she used her enchanted slippers to glide right out there, and it didn't matter none if people questioned her on why she had them. She was too fast for them anyway.

The poor girl in the glass slippers basically slid on the dirt road past the farm of old Becloud.

Cinder stood outside the straight narrow road surrounded by mostly vacant land that led to the farmhouse in the distance. She stood there for a good and honest minute. No hard thinking. The girl arched her back and hocked a big and wet loogie as far as her anger could carry. Only a half-foot into the property. Eyeing it for another good minute, she hurried away. Very unlikely that she ever come back here.

Life is short. The harvest was done anyhow. Cinder already made her mind about Penelope's proposal in two separate occasions: on the way the clock repair shop and from it. But back to her sealed anger, Deep down what she really wanted to do was to spit on the old farmer's face. But life was too short for the anger; debt was settled for now. With drying, evaporating phlegm on the dirt.

Not wanting to keep her one and only friend waiting Cinder hurried back towards town. Not that far behind her. She wasn't alone on the road. Not a horse or a motorcycle. No merchants coming to Via sell their goods and stock to the general store. Two strangers out of place among the countryside.

The two strangers dressed uniformly in light-grey trench-coats, black-ties and blue suits. A man and a woman.

The suave man had slick dark-brown hair, tall build as giving off the impression that he was in the military. He scanned the area confused and uncoordinated. But the shorter more professional woman next to him wasn't confused. She was older than the man, but youthful looking still. Short jet-black hair, straight bangs around her ear level. The woman looked like stranger if anybody local asked, but she knew Via like the back of her hand.

"You felt that Kai?" the man said.

"I did Brook." The woman smiled. "We may had stumbled on a potential agent. If I'm willing to wager a bold claim; I may even say that it was the same one I lost track of long ago." She shifted her head towards the town. "It was faint but the suitable candidate was just here shortly. The pack of Genius Lupus that were patrolling this sector sensed it too."

"A quaint town. Reminds me of my childhood home." the man said nostalgically. "You don't suppose they have a Ice cream parlor in a town like this?"

The woman gave him a stern look before she smiled warmly. "They do, if I remember. Come along, we might as well enjoy this."

"I'll take anything but Neopolitan. Hate the stuff, when the flavors mixes is all kinds of horrible." he said nonchalantly.

"Come now, no whining Frederick. We might as well bide our time before waiting for the harvest." she said.

They both headed into the town of Via with their unknown attentions.

* * *

****Author's final Note: Penelope is combat ready. Premonition of things to come?  
****

****And who are the new strangers in town? ****

****Anyway, as always read and review if you please. ****


	5. Chapter Four: The Old Friend

****Author's Note: Some new and canonical characters arrive. Also news at the end in my final notes.  
****

****Anyway enjoy. ****

* * *

**The Fairy Queen and The Pauper**

**We will meet again.**

**Chapter Four: The Old Friend**

**Town Square**

For Penelope, one of the most enjoyable activities was watching the town on the move. The adults strolling by; busy or otherwise taking a break from it. The children of all sizes merrily played in-between the pedestrian blocks with anything they could find. Including a few dogs who were just as joyful.

It has been a full week since she arrived with her grandfather and his entourage. The drastic change from living comfortably-if not too plush-in a huge and populated modern city to a hands-on living in a quaint looking town of six-hundred. But unlike others who hail of similar status she quickly grew comfortable here; like she's been here all her life. Even at a young age she been noted to be keen and observant. A trait said to be inherited by her father who was a skilled Hunter in his heyday. The girl was sometimes starry eyed, but she learn to see past that and the real world for what it is.

Via was not a picturesque town that bordered on folksy. And like everything in the real world it had its lion's share of problems.

But deep down she knew they wanted to be happy, they wanted to have their neighbors be happy. From her great-grandfather to her great-great-grandfather, All the Victors in her family had said nothing but good for this town; so it was possible again for this town to live prosperously. It had genuine capacity for it, something that the Kingdom couldn't be bothered to see. However, it was in the first day that had really cemented her views on Via.

Exploring unattended around the slanting rows of grayish white buildings built on ancient battle mounts, she saw droves of people going about their business. It looked so overwhelming yet sadly familiar. That is, until she saw a pauper looking girl around her age walking a fix route on the thoroughfare; seemingly living a banal life among the crowds. There was no real reason why, but Penelope was compelled beyond her own reasons to observe her.

A severed leaf slowly landed on her brunette head. The crispy edges tingled at her forehead, and it brought Penelope back from her memories. She smiled, hugging her knees closer. Penelope was tired still; the Aura was only doing so much for the pains. But the coming spring afternoon in the small square park under a lone oak did helped.

She sighed peacefully, closing her eyes. All of the sounds were registered unconsciously; they were all around her, in their own routine. Then she pick up the continuous sound of scurrying motion heading directly to her.

The footsteps stopped a short distance. "Penelope." the voice was inflicted with raspy tiredness. She open her eyes to see Cinder breathing hard with an open smile. "Taking it easy?...do I expected that now on from my boss?" it was a playful tease, one that brought delight to Penelope once her mind processed it.

Penelope inhaled. "You mean," she sprung up. "You _really_ mean it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Penelope when you hand out an offer like that, it is too good to pass up to a sharp mind." There was an inspired confidence in Cinder. Ever since leaving the farm and never looking back she held her chin up high.

Penelope didn't mind it; she feared the poor girl would fall back to her old routine after the bear attack. Some people would do just that. After a dramatic event they would run to a place that is known to them, even if it's a place that brought them pain; she it knew full well. It's been some time since she last saw her father.

But now, she was relief to see Cinder take a tenacious hold on her future. She will change for the better. The fairy girl took a page from her friend's latest personality. "Well maybe I _am_ a future good businesswoman, maybe that was part of the plan along."

Cinder crossed her arms, still smiling. "I see. A mutual benefit. It's a great business model."

"Speaking of business, how about I give you the grand tour now?" Penelope directed her hand to the mayor's residence before them. It's been quite busy since yesterday; fresh civic faces were coming in and out of the official building. Cinder's expression became befuddled then pained like an old wound opening. "uh." she inattentively muttered.

**"Cinder!"**

Like a large impact crashing down, the familiar voice-that brought out thoughts of dread-boomed more than any voice should. Both girls jerk their heads towards the woman across the edge of the park. The woman that now Penelope had mild loathing for. Which was remarkable to achieve; even more so in such a short time.

Anastasia was calmer than yesterday. Everyday, after leaving her stepdaughter she goes to work at the local inn. There she works as co-manager and sometimes cook. Only a staff of five work and manage the inn. Thanks to the Atlas soldiers making their stay, almost every person looking for a job and with considerable skills has been taken in; making her almost dispensable. With hours cut she left early. She looked fatigue; slumping almost.

Unlike their usual stare downs, Cinder looked quite unfazed by her. Anastasia then turn to Penelope, and recognized her not as a blurry memory of yesterday, but of who she really was as the granddaughter of the new mayor. A lot was heard about her: that she's kind, a bit ditsy, but well mannered and meaning. Here Penelope looked nothing but scorn. She hovered next to Cinder, very protective like.

Anastasia was plentifully aware of what kinda woman she became over the near decade. After the pain that has been done in her life without her having a say; she felt like she deserved to spend the rest of her life in however recklessly she wanted it. But right now it became clear: She was no longer a mother of any kind to her daughter. Cinder was now guarded by a stranger whom came from the far off Kingdom that Anastasia hasn't even been introduced to.

In way in pained Anastasia; to have lost touch to a daughter she promised to safeguard. But she knew first hand that there was a whole advance range of danger that she couldn't fathom, much less protect her stepdaughter.

Regardless, she wanted now to have some sense of familiarity with Cinder. "You're out here. Didn't even see you leave Cinder." she said distant and coy. "I thought you would be working the fields on the Farm. Becloud should have a week left of harvesting."

"I _have_ job." Cinder said to Penelope, and not her stepmother. "It was offered, I considered it, and I took it." she said to Anastasia.

This time Anastasia's interest perked up. "Really?" she said very surprise, then mellowed bitterly. "Don't suppose you trapped yourself in a too good to be true 'hocus-pocus' deal?"

This was one of the reasons Cinder seldom talked to her. It was always a battle between them whenever one tried to pulled their weight in their own self worth. In a way, they were both the same with their insecurities. But Cinder had the upper hand now; Cinder was about to boast her given employment when Penelope stepped in.

"_Actually_ **I** gave her the job." Penelope's content smile was more subtle than Cinder's, but it was there.

She was scrutinized by Anastasia. "So you're the new mayor's granddaughter." she said.

Penelope nodded. "Yes. And whom might you be?"

The woman was still wary of her emotions to keep them in check; still, she couldn't help but scoff under breath. "Anastasia Poppy." she said. "I am," she pointed at Cinder, her finger flicked twice. "Her stepmother."

Everything about the fairy girl's body-language; the small smile on the bobbing head, the wide eyes being relentlessly stubborn on never losing the stepmother's eyesight, her brown boots firmly planted still while her knees gyrated. She looked like an animal ready to pounce. And that's when it occurred to Cinder how mad her friend was. Then came the shock that someone was actually mad in her behalf.

"So you say Miss Poppy." Penelope said. "Well then you should not have to worry about Cinder's claim. Despite my age, I am quite resourceful with my connections, and I will assure you without a doubt that Cinder will be paid, educated, and treated well under me and my grandfather. With me, she will have a chance at a future."

Cinder thought to herself, that even in her most fervid bouts of anger she never spoken words that stung so deeply. Fearing the unpredictability of her stepmother Cinder decided to step in. A physical pulse swept up from Anastasia's hand to her face. She looked down to see Cinder's little fingers firmly gripping her own. It felt like a cold pinch which turn heated as Cinder tighten the grip.

The girl had a bizarre and awkward attempt of a stumbling smile. "Since you are out early. Shouldn't you come home? at least for me? _Mom_." Cinder tried very hard to not strained it out the last word.

Her effort was convincing; Anastasia's icy blue eyes temporally shined. Breathing in quickly, she turn back towards Penelope. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." her head cocked to Cinder. "At the very least to her late father and mother's sake." tugging at Cinder fingers, she hastily steered her step-daughter to leave.

The poor girl lingered as much as she could-not breaking eye sight with Penelope. Cinder faintly waved; she wanted to say a proper goodbye, but part of her was afraid to display it front of Anastasia. It sadden her that she couldn't muster a goodbye to her friend.

"Farewell!" Penelope shouted.

Cinder had trouble not erupting in a wide smile. Although her efforts in suppressing it, made it look like she was confused. And which Penelope sought to remedy it in her usual style.

"It means bye! um...goodbye, cheerio! No? um, Adios? see you tomorrow!"

"I know what it means!" Cinder irritatingly shouted, light anger that was set away as it tumbled into her giggling. "Goodbye Penelope!"

* * *

**Home; The next day.**

_'Mother...'_

A series of knocks on the door rattled the basement. Droll covered lips parted and smacked against each other, opening her amber eyes she stubbornly closed them again, Cinder abysmally moaned as her body tossed and turn on her sleeping mat.

"Cinder, Wake up." Anastasia on the other side hit the door louder. Her voice grown more frustrated, but she restrain from yelling. "Wake up, Cinder." she said.

Cinder meanwhile moaned again, annoyed; she curled into a ball, knees as close to her stomach, hands covering her face as the fatigue swept her. As she became aware of the world and as her conscious mind started stirring up, and so did her thoughts. The first of which were the accounts of yesterday: Sadness, happiness, anger, dread, assurance with a hint of confusion. Gathering her thoughts together, the rattling from her stepmother started again.

"Wake up...So is this the kinda worked ethic you developed now? If so-" the voiced halted, another softer voice was heard uttering a long string of sentences to her. Anastasia sighed very loudly. "Cinder, your new boss is here. She brought you breakfast. I suggest you managed your work ethic by meeting her bright and early." she sighed again. "Also Penelope says 'salutations', and good morn."

Upon hearing that Cinder slipped away from the covers in her red one-piece pajamas, she rapidly went up stairs with the steps rhythmically creaking deeply. Opening door instantly she was met with Anastasia's absurdly wide eyes. Bemused, Cinder then shifted down the hallway where Penelope caught her sight; her face became alight, and she waved to Cinder while mouthing "Salutations." And showcasing homemade bento that she brought for her.

They all ate breakfast at the slightly slump round table in the kitchen. The early morning light coming from the living room made everything orange cascading into a brighter shade of yellow. An arbitrary spring draft would come in from the open windows, carrying a mildew smell that was noticeable.

Cinder felt embarrassed. It has been a long time that she shown any shame and misfortune in owning her homely life. She grew up in a simple but manageable life; most of the townspeople lived the same way. But after the death of her father, simple became vital and hard to come by. It was no longer a luxury but a necessity.

She ate her food quietly. Focusing on the bento, munching on the zesty rice-based breakfast that reminded her lot of her mother's cooking. Yes, she focusing on eating. Next to her was Penelope prim and proper; The poor girl couldn't bear to acknowledge her presence in her hovel of a home. It was like bringing the stock of the world in her home to judge it and with it her own being. Cinder had grown to share her stepmother's apathy for what the outside thought of them, but now she felt abashed due to Penelope, her first and only friend.

And her first friend did not care one bit. Not an ounce. Penelope was respectable of Cinder's household like she would any other. If not more so. Her courteous customs was inferred to Cinder's insecurities as pity. Thus, any vain attempt of a conversation by the fairy girl turn into small-talk between muffled bites. Anastasia was well aware of her stepdaughter's distress; and it started to tick her off.

"Cinder." she simultaneously cleared her throat before speaking; it came out hoarse and demanding. It got both girls attention, Cinder looked spooked. The stepmother realized her mistake but spoke anyway. "You overslept yesterday. Penelope here tells me you were keen on going to the town meeting last night."

Cinder took a moment to become aware. Then awareness compounded into shock; she looked like someone who just had ice cold water poured down their back. Cinder snappily turn to her friend. "Awah! Penelope I missed it!" her little voice shouted.

The Melancholy around the poor girl bloom into droll sadness and disappointment. Penelope tried to calm her down while holding back a smile; knowing full well that her answer her will delight her. "Don't worry Cinder. You're an employee and apprentice of mine, remember? That means everything you would have heard in that meeting will be divulged by me and my grandpa in a more extensive manner."

Again took a moment to groggy comprehend before Cinder beamed at the news. "I'm relieved to hear that." she said.

"Aye, But I hope for Cinder's sake, you are more confident in your teaching skills than you are inculcating youse and grandfather's agenda. Because it seems I already painted you complacent." Anastasia stirred around the chunks of oat cereal, bitter sweet as her mood.

Her step-daughter flinched. She feared her disdain and pettiness might drive Penelope away. Cinder turn to the girl; Penelope glowered briefly, she then composed herself, her mood changed again to a happier tone as she caught Cinder's worry stare.

Giving her a quick and heartening wink she then spoke to Anastasia. "Well sorry you feel that way. I guess it is to be expected since it is an introduction and the bumpy discourse on topic is reasonable, but still, by all means critical feedback is very welcomed." She continued her thin-rebuke, still holding a smile. "Though I must say, you would have a stronger case if you've stayed longer. With all due respect your presence was comparable to that of a ghost."

The woman's eyes bugged out, they became thin with scorn. "I," her chance to speak a counter-rebuke was quieten down by Cinder coughing, her worried darken red face wanted to put a pause to the whole thing. But Penelope took the pause as her own chance to rebuttal the rebuke.

"I'm sure Cinder can take care of herself. She is in her dwelling after all, master of it and entitled to the safety that comes with it." easily guessing and shooting down Anastasia's argument was satisfying. The woman shown great displeasure as she growled and drowned that growl with viscous cereal.

After a clam thought Anastasia figured she warranted. Deep down Anastasia really did care about Cinder; her husband's daughter, her friend's cherished child, the hard life piling just made harder to expressed that. Trying to stir the bowl for more edible chunks and stir the conversation away from her.

"Well let just hope the home stays like a castle." she told Penelope. "Before I left the meeting, (the very good reason I left), the fear of the Grimm agitated the townspeople, making them like a bunch of braying sheep." she complained, rubbing her scalp. "Had the good sense of leaving that headache."

"Grimm?" Cinder selected that word to repeat. Silently to herself, enough that the others didn't noticed.

Penelope went on. "Well my grandfather and his good friend Colonel Ironwood, has said they will hire Hunters to take care of them. That notion sure to have brighten the people of Via."

"Hunters?" Again and silently to herself, Cinder repeated.

"Hunters." This time Anastasia repeated to herself. She averted her eyes away to both the conversation and the word. The profession was venerated in a world where uncertainty had a monstrous form. But for her, her old profession brought to mind it that it was much more of a complicated matter of champion versus monsters.

Anastasia clenched her hand into a fist, eyes still adverted and filled with doubt.

"We'll wait and see if they will accomplish anything." she said.

* * *

**Countryside**

And as it turned out; the call for Hunters has been posted weeks earlier.

The Atlas council and the military cabinet were in agreement with Dr. Victor that the presence should be minimal to prevent any incidents, and to not give any wrong impressions to the people in Via; or any other neighboring municipal bodies who are wary of martial faculty or adventurism. As well they realized that any threat of Grimm, the small company of troops were not equip to deal with them, and any larger force would set off a chain reaction of fear and destruction that would fuel more Grimm until the battle and Via itself would be lost to them.

For decades the town has escaped-by sheer luck and/or well hidden natural barriers-many large wandering groups of Grimm. But as well meant that they were being cut off from the outside for many months or even a whole year at a time. Even when they sought Hunters to dispatch those close encounters, their urgent letters for help were either possibly ignored or lost mysteriously on the way.

Hearing this from the municipality Dr. Victor immediately sought out advisers and sources; he regretted immediately. Due to personal history, he mostly saw Hunters as apathetic guardsmen, and couldn't trust bureaucrats to find Hunters who were compassionate for the task. And so he entrusted Colonel Ironwood-who served a Huntsmen in the past, if only to bolster his military career-to find suitable candidates.

Ironwood did have a candidate in mind: a young man who likes to crow about his time in the former elite academy of Beacon. He was hard press to get in contact with him; having to have couriers going in a frenzy in all the Kingdoms. Eventually he was found with his two sisters in the hinterlands south of Vale's borders. Hesitant, declining at first, Qrow Branwen eventually replied with a simple letter filled with melancholic awkwardness. It took nearly two weeks of traveling from trains, horseback, and boat before even making it to continent of Mantle and the port of Atlas. Even then they had a day to travel the empty country between the Kingdom and the town.

Though, everyone knows that empty country isn't entirely devoid of danger.

A brief metallic sound clumped against white bony armor and it showed short-lived resistance before the scythe blade sliced the fury black flesh. The decapitated Beowolf body fell and rested next to a pair of out of place, worn black dress shoes that belong to a very annoyed man. He rolled his dark eyes as he zipped up his pants. "Can I take a restroom break out in the freakin' boonies without being attack?!"

Qrow vented out by kicking the rolling monstrous wolf head away. Flicking his wrist the scythe compressed: it was black scythes with two inverse curved blades on the bottom and at the top of a shaft that compacted into a rounded shield. He dubbed it Full Moon; and he was quick to make a ribald joke about it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

He came out of the grooves fuming still, to the point of tripping and fluttering around his neat and pressed red-cape on his way to the main road where the others awaited on their riding horses. The woman turn back from the snorting animal to see her little brother causing commotion as he approach them. Raven Branwen the eldest sister: her calm nature reflected on her red wrapped kimono-like blouse and black miniskirt with black leggings, her wavy brunette hair aggressively shorn just above her shoulders.

Shaking his head Qrow complained, "Damn Beowolf nearly made me wet myself when nature was calling." he walked past Raven to his horse waiting on him.

"You seem to be more like yourself these days little brother." Raven's usual flat tone was define with a hint of content.

Settling on his horse and whipped the reins. "I wish I could say fully, but at least its getting easier." he glance back to the other brunette woman, his little sister, occupying the back, looking permanently dejected. _'At least we could say for some.'_

Qrow train his thoughts away from the bleak personal burden to the task at hand. One of things he learned during his years in training was to collect and trust a number of people that range from simple acquaintances to friends that you're willing to stick out your neck for. The young cadet that gave him trouble for supposedly seducing a gal friend of his during a stint in Mistral and subsequently saving from a Goliath stomp was kept in the 'I regrettably owe you one' page.

James Ironwood was a pain in the ass, but his words were true. Honing in his senses he could easily feel the malevolent presence everywhere in the distance. Flanking and watching, the elder Grimm bidding for something. It reminded him of something similar that happen in the unfortunate mission four years ago. His greatest failure. It unnerved him, so much that his body shook, and with it the horse became upset.

Raven seeing Qrow distraught made her horse trot over to him. "Qrow...calm down." she said. "Can the negativity."

"Don't use that saying." he grimace, then sighed. "Anyway, I'm alright. But you could tell the Grimm here are abnormal, right?"

She was easily sensing their patterns; the Grimm were following, weaker ones going on for the attack while the stronger stayed and watched, it was almost like they were testing the Hunters. Raven nodded. "Don't mind them for now. Keep going."

Twenty minutes later in a serene, and unnervingly so, excursion they arrived near the town border which was placid and occupied freely with people. They acted like your usual everyday folk. Busy and sometimes jovially chatting up with their neighbors, overall it was a normal atmosphere. Anybody on the outside will tell them they were wasting their time here on the account of being misinformed or chalk it up as overreacting. After all, the Grimm will always be there, but the threat seemed non-existent.

But the Hunters knew better, and it had them worried.

They minded their way into the thoroughfare and into the hub crossroads. Noticing on they way a stark difference of people reacting to them. Some of them minded as well, others pass them by like they were any other, but the weary-eye folk were the ones to acknowledge them as who they are. For that Qrow fixed a wryly smile as they literally tip their hats.

Raven motion Qrow to stop. "I'm going to see my old partner while we're here." she dropped off from the horse, grabbing a duffel bag and carrying it with a noticeable metallic clang. "I assume you'll find us a place after you brief the mayor and the Colonel."

"Yeah," he responded inattentively, then his mind caught up. "Wait, you're not coming with?"

"It's your mission, Qrow. We're just here purely by coincidence." Raven tried to smirk. "You have the reins on this," she handed her horse's reins to him. "And the ones here too. Find them a good place, they are expensive you know." the knowing smirk was obvious.

Qrow shrugged before leaving and leading the horses away from thoroughfare and further into the town, briefly glancing at his other sister who had her back to him-silently gazing the crowds passing by. Raven took a moment to compose herself before walking over to her little sister. To have Morgan Branwen talk even a complete sentence nowadays was truly a miracle. Born of particularly aggressive Aura that transmuted into a Semblance that demanded an awful tribute of blood-thirst. She led a life of hoping for normalcy and motherhood only for the hope that she gathered to be clashed over her. And for years it left her a broken woman.

A broken woman that Raven tried desperately to piece back together from the same tragedy that broke her and Qrow as well. They'd combated any chance of the adversity festering Morgan, in prospect of salvaging any normalcy.

"huh?" Morgan let out a soft yelp.

Raven tapped her shoulder, Morgan turn to her with confusion expression. "I like you to accompany me to my old teammate's (Anastasia) home." Raven tried to smile, but still after all the years as being a known stoic, it just came out awkward and crooked. "Come on Morgan, I-"

"Don't." she wistfully drew her lilac orbs away. "I like nothing better. Just lead."

* * *

"Are you finished with your meal, Cinder?"

The girl in question jolted herself alert. She was dazedly playing around her utensils, fumbling around the one of the few pieces of rice grain. Penelope stood next to her, awaiting a response while silently gesturing to pick up her bento box. "oh." she hastily gave it to her. Pink flush crept her cheeks as Penelope's smile welcomed her.

Penelope then offered the same to Anastasia while trying her best to keep a neutral and polite face. The fairy girl being the bigger person caught her off guard, Anastasia just played coy and thanked her without any more words. It left her with irked words; words that she vented to her own step-daughter.

Anastasia leaned in, looking disapprovingly at Cinder. "You could learn a thing or two from your boss."

It was a reminder that was not needed. A taunt from an insecure grown woman; another unprovoked berating of her own kin. And Cinder knew this. And she faulted unlike so many times where even she would silently sneered at her stepmother. Catching her on the hours she felt most vulnerable was cruelly unpleasant.

The fairy girl was happily minding herself on cleaning the plastic containers, and ceramic dish. And out of the corner of her eye she glanced at Cinder looking doleful; like heavy weights was upon her shoulders. It didn't take much for Penelope to figure it out. The soapy water squirted out the yellow sponge by her tight fist. A scowl was deterred before it could fully develop; instead she sighed, counting down to an imaginary number, before smiling smugly.

"You know, even at a young age my parents have taught me to be proper and independent. Not because they wanted to do away their responsibilities to me or that didn't love me, but the exact opposite. They prepared me for life: those skills and guidance don't go away." Penelope settled the containers and dish, and she spun around with her famous-and never tiring-smile. Making sure Cinder was seeing her. "So you better believe it when I say: Cinder has nothing to learn from me when it comes to taking care of herself."

It was the kind of bubbly and encouraging and spearheading speech that Penelope would become to known for. Enough to brittle away the dark cloud over Cinder; sheepishly smiling and slightly looking away. The shy smile only grew larger-and Anastasia's scowl blacker-as Penelope was not yet finished.

"Therefor, I must believe that Cinder's parents have loved her very much." Penelope turned a more somber expression, "I hope you continue their tradition to their daughter." she said it with all sincerity that the implications could hold.

The frail table shook with a hammer-like thump from the irate destitute woman. It jolted her stepdaughter and unnerved the other girl from her aplomb stance. "You don't know anything stranger." her knuckle grinding the wood, her teeth gritted. "You don't know what I suffe-"

An arbitrary rattle on the door blew away any wind in the sail. Another hard knock brought everything to a grounded reality. It gave the woman a chance to quell her mind; although she felt she had every right to be wrathful, she didn't want to unload on some little girl she hardly knew.

"The conversation is over." Anastasia said. She then stomp forward, her upper-body temporary hunched over like she was about to tackle someone, as she made it towards the door. Standing straight while she awaited another knock at the door.

And with it came, she peered her eye on the roughly and amateurishly installed brass peephole, on the other side she saw red-eyes behind brunette bangs looking unaware. Anastasia's gridded her upper molars on her bottom lip, "Crap." she cringed, eye still peering.

Her hand hovered over the doorknob, contemplating before turning to the kids who were glancing at her from the kitchen at the end of the short hallway. "Youse girls best head over to the basement." she anxiously urged them.

Cinder and Penelope shared a bewildered look.

* * *

Qrow has just sat down after being led by a nameless Atlas soldier in yellow highlights through the furnished corridor to an inconspicuous room, trivia as the rest, but with a dull gold plating on the dark oak door that was inscribe with 'mayor's office.' But inside he didn't expect to see a familiar face; judging by the mayor's long and shock face, the feeling was mutual.

Dr. Victor managed to tell Qrow to have seat in a quiet and stumbling voice. Being awkward and troubled by a current tribulation that they shared with the same person, Qrow followed the mousy order and sat on the lone humble wooden crafted chair in the room.

"Comfy seat." Qrow said just as mousy.

The mayor was staring off glassy eyed, acting obtuse, and all and all not there. "Yes, it was a gift from one of the townspeople, a Miss. Monarch who works as a clock repairer and woodworker, one of many of talented and thoughtful people in Via." he paused, trying to think. "I'm-I feel warmly welcomed here already." he quickly and awkwardly interjected.

Pitifully smiling, Qrow nodded painfully slow. Then silenced filled in. In an attempt to dispel that, he interjected something observant. "Small world, huh?" After the mayor shared the same gauche face, Qrow looked around the room listlessly. It was a modestly pieced room: Evergreen color carpet, white colored walls, a bay window facing the mayor's dark oak desk let the morning sun shine through, Qrow noticed the bookcases and their books behind were seldom touched.

"So you say." the mayor rubbed against the bridged of his nose, flicking his glasses up. "When I tasked Ironwood of fetching a suitable and attentive Hunter, I didn't expect to see you here." almost immediately he bit his tongue, unintentionally phrasing it wrong. "What-What I meant was that I didn't expect you to be an acquaintance of the good Colonel."

Qrow chuckled under his breath. "Well, being a Huntsmen means traveling to places, killing Grimm, and meeting nice and interesting people. And me, I traveled to a salty air Mistrallian port-town and met an idiot that wanted to pick a fight with me."

"Well forgive me if got this wrong, but the stories of you being an exceptional but frivolously student back you in your academy days…" he trailed off, hanging on to another, and personal, thought.

"So I'm a bad boy, what of it?" he said jokingly. Qrow smirked, leaning back against the chair.

"I know all too well the...lifestyle of people in your profession." said in a solemn tone. Qrow caught it, he expressed a stoic face himself. "Tell me, it's been awhile since we last talk. How is…"

A loud couple of knocks rattled the door, and before they could react it swung open. Ironwood wearing his stern face entered with business-like bravado, his eyes immediately caught the sight of Qrow.

"You're here." Ironwood said to him.

Qrow causally shrugged, "So it seems. And I doubt there is another handsome devil for you to beckon." he smirked. "So how's Glynda?"

The Colonel was steaming and almost whistling like a teakettle. He was about to have his growling say before the mayor spoke. "James, I prefer you not barge in during business hours, it's not polite to the office or our guest."

Ironwood dampened the growl away. "Forgive me Victor, I didn't expect Qrow would arrive today." he tried to paste the blame back.

Dr. Victor wasn't impressed; and for the first time showed outwardly annoyance. "Well he is. James do you have some urgent business to explain your lack of foresight?"

"Yes." he said, his expression changed slightly more cheerful. "HQ has accepted my request to enlist an old friend of mine towards your project. He is here right now."

"Oh," Dr. Victor said impressed. "Well that is wonderful news, James." he scratched his head, slightly tilting. "um, aren't you going to the introduce the man that your obscuring?"

"James?" a voice spoke behind the Colonel.

He sheepishly stepped back to introduce a shaved hair dark-skin man dressed in a clean grey shirt and pants, holding a laminated id on his right breast pocket.

He smile warmly. "Good belated morning Dr. Victor. My name is Dr. Rick D. Carnelian, water resources Engineer of the Atlas military defense, And I can't wait to work with you, sir."

* * *

****Author's final Note: Qrow and Raven arrive as hired Hunters; and they also brought along their sister, bet you can't guess who is she related to. Unless you read my other story.  
****

****Anyway as for the news. I'm adamant on keeping this story only 15 chapters, but it let to a problem: I want to write more stuff. To fix this while keeping the 15 chapter cap I am making Omake (side story) chapters for fun or to flesh out some details. Not very plot heavy side stories. They will be sprinkled between chapters, the timeline in which they take place will be stamped on the top of the Omake chapter.****

****Do you have any request? could use some ideas for fun Omakes. Post in the reviews.****

****Anyway read and review if you please. ****


End file.
